Of Crossdressers and Gangs
by Poke-chan
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara is no average student. A Suna tradition has forced him into Konoha High, undercover. His mission: stir up trouble for anybody he can. What happens when he begins to form bonds with the students there? A story worthy of a soap opra! GaaLee
1. Meet The New Girl

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's charaters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. The crossdressing and plot are mine. :P**

A/N: Hello! First: I'm gonna say this only once: I am the same person as YaoiYuri-chan on this site. That poor account has lost it's password and it's ability to have it _**FIGGIN' E-MAILED TO ME!! YOU ALL SUCK! NOW I HAVE TO REPOST EVERYTHING! START FROM SCRATCH! WTFH??**_ Ahem... heh sorry about all that.  
Now then, welcome to the first chapter in my very first AU ongoing fanfic! –Fanfare- This is going to be mainly a GaaxLee story with some side SasuxNaru. All good. So, without further ado, and because I have no more to say, let it all begin!

_**Of Crossdressers and Gangs**_

He never was the most popular of people. To be quite honest, he had about as many friends as someone infected with the Black Death. Nevertheless, he was to become a freshman in Suna High. And like every freshmen, he was required to complete a dare. But due to his well know status it wasn't going to be some 'stick your head in a toilet bowl and flush' or 'steal the principal's underware and hang it on the flag pole first day' kind of prank.

His mission: infiltrate Konoha High School and stir up as much trouble as possible. All while keeping his true identity a secret.

Sabaku no Gaara, make trouble? Sounded easy enough, keeping his real self a secret, now that might be a problem. He was known far and wide as a fearsome redhead with aqua green eyes surrounded with thick, black circles. Small and slender as he may be Gaara had been in so many fights, even the teachers had lost count. Yet, he'd never been injured in a fight. Not one person had ever landed a hit. All this had earned him a terrifying and well-known name.

His solution to such a problem? A new tattoo and a "sex change". When the time came he'd enter Konoha as, not Sabaku no Gaara, but Utsuwa (1) Gaara. A female. It was the perfect cover up.

What a nearly laughable concept, perfect. Thinking about it almost made him laugh, almost. Gaara didn't laugh, hell he hardly ever smiled. Nothing was perfect. Nothing in the Heavens above or the Hells below was ever or would ever be perfect. Perfection was an illusion, in other words, a lie. And Gaara hated lies. Yet another reason this whole ordeal wasn't perfect, but (almost) laughable.

- _The First Day_ -

"Yahoo," came a loud, excited voice. A thin girl, with sunshine yellow hair and sky blue eyes shouted as she jumped off the yellow-snow colored bus. "Freshmen year! We're so close to being out on our own! High school, wow."

"It makes me sick," came the voice of the raven-haired boy behind her. His eyes were black as coal and his skin nearly as white as paper. He looked to be in a very foul mood. His, what Gaara believed to be, friend puffed up her cheeks, which had three lines on each side, and poked him.

A barking laugh sounded behind the two. A young boy, just their age, with two upside-down triangles on his face, ran to meet them. He had wild, unruly brown hair and sharp eyes. The hood and sleeve ends of his gray jacket had faux fur on them. "Sasuke, you should know better than to tease her when she's in a mood like this.

"Yeah, let her be happy every now and again," came the bored voice of a tired looking boy, also the same age as the rest. His brown hair was pulled high up into a ponytail. He wore a plain gray tee-shirt and black jeans.

The black-haired boy, Sasuke, glared at the pair of them. The blonde girl was now giggling happily as she wrapped an arm around Sasuke's. The foursome casually began to walk towards the school building, unaware of Gaara's cold eyes watching them with disinterest. Every few minutes his eyes would switch their gaze to a different group. He watched, bored, until the five-minute bell rang for homeroom to begin.

He pushed off the wall and entered the school building. As he walked through the double doors he was instantly aware people were watching. It was to be expected. Konoha High was a small school. No more than six hundred students in all four grades, and that was with the Sound District attending as well. A new student was guaranteed to stand out.

Plus, he wasn't one to "blend in" either. His red hair hadn't grown out past his shaggy boy-cut. Of course if it had he'd simply cut it. Also, he hadn't stuffed a bra of put on make-up at all. He simply wore a short black-denim skirt. A black tank top with cut-off sleeves, and had a blood red hoodie wrapped around his waist. He wore black armbands with metal clips that served no other purpose but to look cool and red sneakers with worn black shoelaces. He looked a bit scary. For this, people pointed, whispered behind their hands, and stayed well out of his way. He stalked through the halls and to his homeroom.

'_B-213. This is it,'_ he thought blandly. He wrapped his fingers around the knob and twisted. _'No turning back.'_

Like there ever was.

--

Naruto was gabbing happily to the boy next to her, Rock Lee. Odd as the guy was, he was okay and a good friend to Naruto. Sasuke, inwardly, approved of him. If only he'd get rid of that horrid bowl-cut. It was bad enough that his eyebrows were as thick as Sasuke's pinky finger, but was that horrible haircut really needed? Honestly.

Getting bored at pretending to listen to their conversation, and criticizing Lee's hair, he began to glance around the nearly full room. There was, in the front few desks closet to the door, a group of prissy girl. Two of them stood in the center grinning broadly, and gloating, from what Sasuke could tell, to the rest of them. There was one with a long blonde ponytail high upon her skull, Yamanaka Ino. Beside her was a girl with almost as long pink hair that flowed down to her mid-back, the front held up by a headband, she was Haruno Sakura.

'_New clothes. And Ino's got another ear piercing,'_ he realized bluntly. Sasuke had always had a knack for noticing the little things most people would miss. Like some girl having another hole in her ear, of the fact that he'd never seen her wear that shirt before, or that Naruto, his girlfriend, never wore a bra. He wasn't a pervert; he just couldn't help but notice. But it wasn't like she really needed to wear one anyway; poor girl was as flat chested as they came.

It was almost time for the bell to ring when he heard Akimichi Chouji, another of Naruto's friends, say something slightly interesting. "Some new girl," he popped a chip into his mouth, "from Suna. I hear she's in this homeroom."

Sasuke turned around in his seat. He peered past Naruto's yellow head. "Suna? What'd she do to get kicked out?"

Naruto's blue eyes blinked towards him. "Why'd she have to do something wrong?" That was Naruto, always looking for the good.

The Uchiha was ready to answer when the classroom door opened. Everyone expected to see the teacher. What they got was the new girl. And she looked creepy. Her clothing was dark and menacing. The aura she gave off had an air of 'piss-me-off-and-I'll-break-your-arm', similar to what Sasuke had on one of his bad days. Every eye was now fixed on this new oddity. The stranger took a seat in the back, next to the window.

"Uh-oh!" Kiba whispered to the group. "New Girl just took Shigure's seat." Somehow the Inuzuka seemed excited.

Sasuke soon noticed why. Shigure was a brute and a year older that everyone. He'd gotten held back in middle school, so everyone knew him. And he always got the back window seat. The kid was tough, and had no problem showing it. Naruto had had a hard time with him last year. And, despite her appearance, she was one of the best fighters in the school. However, Shigure wasn't the only attraction. Suna kids were known far and wide for their skill in the ring, so to speak. They were mean, and fought dirty.

Kiba was looking forward to a showdown: New Girl, from Suna versus Shigure, the badass punk.

As if on cue, Shigure walked into the room as the bell rang, and straight to the seat. As he glared at the Suna Girl the class began whispering. Most of what was heard was "She's soooooo dead!" and "Dumb girl better move." When the brown-haired brute came even with her she glanced up at him, bored and questioning.

"New Girl, that's my seat." He glared with all his might. "Move."

Then, the unthinkable happened. She smirked, leaned back, put her arms behind her head, and stated, in a low voice, "No." The class gasped in unison.

"Heh, I don't think you heard me right, bitch." Her eye gave the slightest twitch. "This is my seat. Move or I'll kick your ass. I've fought girls before, ask Uzumaki!"

The redhead smirked again. "I dare you."

The punch came quick. So did her hands. With her left she caught Shigure's fist. With the right she punched him in the gut. Next, she twisted his arm and kicked his rear, sending him into and over the desk beside them. He flipped over and landed on the floor in the next row.

Gasps and "Oh my Gawd" could be heard around the room. Just as New Girl was about to stand and continue, or gloat, Sasuke couldn't be sure, the teacher walked in. the class became quiet instantly, except for Shigure groaning in pain as he lifted himself into the nearest seat, until the teacher faced the class.

"No!"

"Not you again!"

"Kuso (2)."

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all glared to the front of the class. The teacher's eye, which was the only thing visible on his face, formed a happy crescent moon shape. "Hello you three, and hello to the rest of the class as well." He quickly turned and wrote his name on the white board. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. You can call me Kakashi-sensei."

--

"No!"

Naruto slunk low into his chair. Not only was there an ass-kicking new girl in his class but he had to deal with Kakashi first thing in the morning. Fate was a cruel mistress indeed. If that bastard teacher told anyone about him being a guy the man would be found floating in a river somewhere in Mist City. He swore to all that was holy. Not even his boyfriend, Sasuke, knew.

He'd have to talk to him after homeroom. Thankfully his late tendencies only left one minute to homeroom. With perfect timing the bell rang sixty seconds after he had walked in. Telling the others to go on ahead he walked up to the teacher, who was also leaving.

"Kakashi-sensei! Wait, I need to tell you something!" Naruto called.

Kakashi turned and, from what could be seen, smiled. "Don't worry, I won't say a word, not even to the other teachers."

The blonde smiled and sighed in relief. "Arigato (3)!" he grabbed his notebook-laden backpack and bolted out the door. He couldn't help but grin. Maybe having Kakashi for a sensei wouldn't be so bad. Heh, maybe, maybe not.

Naruto soon caught up with his group of friends. Most of them were laughing and screwing around, but Sasuke and Neji were talking quietly near the back. They seemed to be debating something important so he stayed out of it. Instead he went to ask advice on a matter that had been bothering him of some time. Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru were in a small clump off to the side eating a bag of classic flavored potato hips. Naruto slipped in, grabbing two chips at a time. Apparently they hadn't been talking, just stuffing their faces. That was good, it meant he wasn't interrupting. Not that that would have stopped him.

The four of them had known each other for as long as they could remember. Naruto had grown up in an orphanage that all three boys lived near. They were the only ones, besides Kakashi who knew he was really a boy. Even the school had been lead to believe he was a girl. So, when he was having trouble concerning his 'way of life' they were the ones he went to. He put one of the chips in his mouth and gave them a look that told all. He added a quick glance at Sasuke and let them put two and two together. When they did Kiba smirked, Chouji ate the last chip, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Do it or don't Naruto," he whispered in a voice only the four could hear.

"But what if he dumps me? Or tells everyone after he breaks up with me?" Naruto panicked, dropping his chip.

Every time they tried to get him to tell Sasuke it happened. Naruto would picture the worst-case scenario, some of which were very funny in hindsight. He never looked at what might happen if the raven-haired boy accepted him. It was a little tiring.

"I'm sure he'll still be your friend, even I he does dump you," Kiba said, his smirk falling. He liked to mess with the blonde, but not while this was the subject.

"Yeah, you guys are living together, ne?" Chouji said as he tossed the empty bag into a trashcan. They had made it to their class.

They were instructed to take a seat wherever they wished. If problems arose they would be moved. The layout was more or less the same as homeroom. The chatty, giggling girls in front near the door, punks, doggies, and slackers in the back, minus the last seat next to the window, which was occupied by the new girl, and Naruto's cliché in the two rows next to the window. Neji and Sasuke sat in the front two desks. Lee was behind Neji while Naruto took the one behind Sasuke, Chouji and Kiba followed. Shikamaru was behind Chouji. Hinata, Neji's younger cousin, came running in late and sat behind Kiba. If you didn't count Naruto, she was the only girl in the group. The teacher began to call the class to order.

"Hello, my name is Yuuhi Kurenai. Kurenai-sensei to all of you. Welcome to English I. Like I said before; sit where you like. _If_ I have a problem you will be moved, simple enough," she swept the class once with red eyes. "Good. Today you'll be getting your textbooks, and then you can chat the rest of class."

With that she began to call roll. Chouji's name was called almost first. Naruto knew he'd be near last, right after Sasuke, so he didn't listen to intently, but instead continued the conversation.

"That is true enough," he said remembering they left off with the two in question living together. "But soon he'll be able to move out. It's only because of the orphanage we're living together now anyway. Age is the only thing keeping him there." It was true that his family had left him a lot of money when they had all passed away. He had to be sixteen to use it though, meaning he had one year. "He did say he loved me nad living with me was fun though."

"All the more reason to have some confidence!" Shikamaru said, jumping at the small glint of hope and positive thinking. The other two nodded quickly.

"Look, baka (4), you'll never know how'll he react until you tell him. Just get it over with," Kiba said. Naruto remembered the first time they'd seen him in a dress.

It was seventh grade, more like the summer before, Naruto was going to meet them at the park nearby. The only thing that was different was he wore, not pants, but a bright orange skirt-short.

Chouji and Kiba had been speechless; Shikamaru had simply said in his usual bored voice, "does this mean you have something to tell us?" It was then Naruto had come out of the closet, to those three at least. After that day it never seemed to bother them. Of course two days later Sasuke had joined Naruto at the orphanage.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the teacher called out. It was quickly answered with a standard hand raise. "Utsuwa Gaara."

Everyone turned to look at her. Even an idiot like Naruto knew the name Gaara, and the legacy behind it. But the last name was something new.

--

Twenty-odd eyes were fixed on him. Gaara returned the class's bewildered stare with a glare of his own, which made most flinch back and avert their eyes. He had to cover this up, somehow. In hindsight that little tussle may have been a bad idea. Oh well, he couldn't do anything about it anyway. Right now he needed to think fast.

He rolled his eyes in a way that showed he was tired of something. "Say anything about me being Sabaku no Gaara and I'll rip out your tongue." No one said a word, but they did continue to stare.

Then, one brave (or stupid; really, really, _really,_ stupid) girl spoke up. "So, do you even know him?" her blue eyes glinted with the slightest hint of true curiosity. Couldn't have that. Time to squash it and send it to a black hole of nothingness.

"No, not personally."

And that was it; these people were so easily fooled. The girl turned back around and went back to whispering to three boys. Kurenai continue with roll. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yup," piped up the stupid girl from just seconds ago. She'd also raised her hand, causing the dark blue denim jacket she wore to lift slightly and reveal her bright orange top underneath it.

Before he knew it Kurenai was recalling the names to go get a textbook. Within ten minutes everyone had their very own five-pound book and a list of supplies they'd need for class: pencil/pen, paper, folder. After another, very loud, fifteen minutes the bell rang for second period. This was going to be a very long day.

**TBC…**

A/N: Translations: 1 – container, 2 – shit, 3 - thank you, 4 - idiot

Poke: Whoo… nice first chapter I think! –happy dance-

Naruto: … I'm a crossdresser?

Sasuke: I'm dating a crossdresser?

Gaara: I'm never going to live this down…

Lee: I hardly played a part here!

Poke: Not to worry Lee-chan! You shall be more active in the next chapters! Remember you are one of the main characters here!

Lee: Yay!

Poke: See you all next time!

Sasuke: And don't forget to tell Poke-chan here what you thought about the whole thing!

Naruto: Yeah, read and review and rate or whatever it is you do!

Poke: lol Naruto rhymed!

Gaara: Fanfic Gods help us…


	2. A Long Day Indeed

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's charaters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. The crossdressing and plot are mine. :P**

A/N: Whoot! Chapter 2! Go me! … no reviews … Fine, show no love! –sob- Read _AND_ review! If you review I'll give you cookies! -smiley face-

**_Of Crossdressers and Gangs_ **

Naruto was still whispering to her three friends about something. By the look on her face, it was an upsetting topic. They were half way to Algebra when the others turned and said their good-byes. They went down a side hall and turned again, now out of sight. Now Sasuke would be able to talk to his girlfriend and ask what they had been discussing.

She glanced up at him and smiled. Naruto practically bounced up to the Uchiha and hugged him tightly. "What were you and Neji talking about last period?" She'd beaten him to the punch.

"Nothing, just trying to size up the new girl. Chances are she going to be in most of our classes," Naruto fixed him with a questioning stare, "meaning you are going to say or do something to piss her off." Naruto puffed up her whiskered cheeks, a cute habit she had when she was irritated. "After what happened in homeroom we were trying to weigh your chances of winning."

"And…" she pressed.

Sasuke sighed, no choice. "Neji thinks you could take her, with some effort." Naruto looked at him as if to say 'and what do_ you_ think?' Sasuke looked the other way, "I don't think you could win."

She gasped, stomped her foot, and punched his arm. "I so could take that skinny, little, walking attitude problem!" Naruto's hurt, high-pitched voice rang out.

Sasuke walked in their class, "Well, Neji thinks you can."

Naruto walked in with her arms crossed. Instead of sitting next to her boyfriend, as per usual, she sat behind him. The bell rang as she sat down. It didn't take four seconds for the teacher to walk in from the back supply room. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight, side-swept ponytail. She wore a low-cut, black top and a corduroy skirt with fish net stockings. She tossed a beige trench coat over the back of her swivel chair as she surveyed the class with light brown, hawk-like eyes.

"Hello," she smiled brightly at the room full of students, "I'm Mitarashi Anko-sensei. That's all you kids need to know." She pulled a book from her bag that sat against the desk in the front. "Take a good look around you, these are your seats unless I say otherwise."

Sasuke took this chance to look around the room. Next to him was Lee, behind him was Naruto, and, to no surprise at all, Gaara sat in the back. She looked pissed, most likely due to the fact that this class had no windows. It was the center room in a wrap-around hallway.

The school was small but its layout was confusing. It had two floors that, for the most part, mirrored each other. There was the Main Hall that ran through the length of the school of both floors. At one end was the Gym and the exact opposite was the Lunch Room. On the Gym half of the school there were two halls that ran around a single class. One was called A-wing the other was B-wing. Each one, upstairs and down, had nine rooms around and a tenth in the center. Off to the side of the first floor A-wing was the Nurses Office; it was connected to the Main Hall, as well as the Gym itself. All down the hall you could see random offices as well as a few more classrooms. Further down there was a large, and mostly empty space. This was the Commons Area. It led to the Bus Lot, the Cafeteria, the Auditorium, and the Main Office. The Teacher Parking lot was to either side of the Gym.

Sasuke had walked the school many times and no longer got lost. This caused all of his friends to flock around him like a mother hen. When he spoke of this to Naruto the day before school began she had laughed and made many a comment about him being more like a mother duck because his head looked like a duck's butt.

Anko told the class they could talk for the rest of the period. They would all be given Algebra books tomorrow. Naruto refused to speak to Sasuke, though she did kick his chair repeatedly all class while she doodled herself beating up Gaara.

--

_'Stupid Sasuke-teme!'_ Naruto sat in his seat, fuming. He didn't believe him! That jerk Neji had more faith in him that his own damn boyfriend! No doubt about it, Sasuke was getting the silent treatment! How could he be so mean?

After the bell rang Naruto hopped up and dashed out of the room. He left Sasuke behind, grinning at himself as he thought about it. While he walked to his next class the blonde cross dresser debated ignoring him for the rest of the day.

He was still batting it around when he entered the lower B-wing. This wing had only artsy classes; cooking, shop, visual and graphic arts, etc. and it always smelled like wood, paint, or food. Depending on what part of the hall you were in. Naruto's class, Home Ec., was the center class.

He walked in, thinking he was first. However, in the back corner table, sat a surly redhead. His highly refined gay-dar went nuts when he looked at her. Naruto was positive she was a lesbian. Something else unexplainable happened when he looked at her. He got really pissed. Acting all high and mighty! Like she was better than everyone else. Like a female Sasuke.

Thinking of Sasuke, and how pissed he was at him, Naruto walked over to the Suna girl. He figured he'd get to know her, and get that unfaithful jerk off his mind. He thought she couldn't be all bad, maybe just a stony front in a new, strange school. He guessed that all she needed was a friend, and who better than one of the friendliest gay guys in school?

He took a seat across the table from the redhead. The blonde gave a smile and a bright hi. This earned him a confused stare followed quickly by a burning gaze. "What do you want?" She had a slightly deeper voice than most of the squeally girls in the school.

He shrugged and smiled, "Nothing, just thought I'd come and say 'hi'." Naruto expected for the girl to raise an eyebrow in question, but she didn't have any. "To me, it seemed like you could use a friend."

--

Who did this girl think she was? Gaara didn't need friends, never had. He leaned back in his chair, glaring pointedly at the bubbly girl. "And, what, you figured you'd be it?"

She seemed to shrink back a little bit but was still smiling happily. "Well, maybe. You don't seem so bad," she glanced towards the front of the class, "and it was pretty cool how you flipped Shigure! That's how I took him out when he was messing with me."

Gaara was astounded; he never knew someone could be so clueless! He had given her his 'come-near-me-and-I'll-eat-your-liver' stare. And all he got was a stupid smile! Most of the time people would slink away, sometimes they'd run, one time a guy wet himself. But, never had anyone smiled at him. It was seriously ticking him off, but he controlled himself. The redhead honestly believed she was retarded.

But that was another story. Right now, her liver was in great danger.

--

Naruto had sped off so fast Sasuke hadn't had time to apologize for whatever it was he had done. Lee walked with him down the hall, keeping an eye out for the hyperactive blonde. He was very curious as to what the Uchiha had done to offend Naruto this time. After thinking about it all through Algebra he decided to ask.

"So," he looked to the side and scanned the locker numbers, "what'd you do?"

Sasuke glared over at him. Lee gave a sheepish smile and apologized while he bowed. Sasuke stopped him. They were finally at the Home Economics room. Lee opened the door for himself and Sasuke. As soon as they looked into the classroom it was obvious something was wrong. Near the back a group was beginning to form. At first it didn't seem to be threatening until someone yelled catfight.

Lee bolted over, the other boy by his side. Naruto's voice could be heard over the murmur of the group. They pushed and shoved passed the people. There, in the center, was Naruto, red in the face, fists balled and fighting stance at the ready. She was shouting at Gaara. The redhead, however, was smirking wickedly at Lee's friend. There was going to be a fight unless someone stepped in. as if he'd read Lee's mind, Sasuke ran over to his girlfriend. Two seconds later Kiba and Chouji were there with him. Lee ran up to try and calm the angry girl as well.

"No!" Naruto retorted to something Chouji had said. "She's a bitch! An egotistic, condescending, ugly bitch! And I'm gonna' kick her ass!"

Oh's and a number of other catcalls sounded from the surrounding group. As Kiba and Chouji tried to shut the spectators up, knowing that what they were saying would only help the fight begin, Sasuke and Lee tried to talk some sense into their livid friend. Her face was still red and her fists hadn't unclenched at all. He began to notice that his words weren't doing anything to keep her from kicking the red-haired girl's ass. The only thing that seemed to be stopping her was her boyfriend standing in front of her.

Gaara didn't seem to care if a fight occurred or not, but she did seem to want to piss Naruto off, a lot. "You should listen to those morons, they want to save you some humiliation, loser."

"Idiot!" Sasuke's head whipped around to glare at the new girl.

Lee knew why. Naruto was pretty easy going with most people as long as they didn't do one of two things; mess with her friends and call her a loser. Gaara had just crossed a very dangerous line. Before lee could blink Naruto had lunged herself at the other girl, who seemed all too willing to rumble. Quick as a flash Sasuke had her around the waist and Lee had slipped his arms under hers. She, though, wasn't going down without a fight. The enraged blonde twisted and kicked her legs, trying to get out of the vice grips of her two friends. Suddenly, she planted her feet and slipped down, causing Lee to release her. Sasuke, obviously expecting a move like this, squatted down with her. He called out to Kiba and Chouji when Naruto began to get the upper hand. All four grabbed her and held her back from ripping out the other girl's spleen.

"Let go," she grunted with her effort to escape. "You heard her! No one calls me a loser and gets away with it!"

Sasuke put her mouth by her ear and whispered something Lee couldn't hear. She looked like she was thinking something over. Finally, she relaxed and turned her back on her would-have-been opponent. Lee wondered what he could have said to calm Naruto down so quickly.

--

Naruto was an idiot! Dumb ass! Didn't she think about what they'd been told when they'd moved away from the orphanage?

_'If she gets into a fight before she turns fifteen we could lose the apartment and be sent back to the Home.'_ Sasuke stood next to his girlfriend, both breathing heavily.

At the end of the summer Naruto and himself had taken the chance to leave the overcrowded orphanage and move into an apartment together. It was a program the place offered so that they could save money. Several apartment complexes allowed kids to live in their empty houses. Around the year you would do yard work or help out in the office to earn rent. In the summer Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and Neji had all worked at the pool. Neji and Lee was certified lifeguards, so that was their job, Naruto ran around picking up trash and cleaning tables while Sasuke would clean out the pool itself. All this had safely earned them rent until the end of October. But that didn't mean they could be yank right from the program.

Truth be told he was very surprised and shocked that he was allowed to move in with Naruto. There were several reasons for this. First off, she was a girl and he was a guy, that didn't need elaboration. Second, even if they were the same gender they were hormonal teens. Thirdly, they had hated each other still at that point, but were willing to compromise to get out. And finally, Naruto was only fourteen. The minimum age requirement to leave was fifteen. Well, she was in high school and Sasuke had turned fifteen in July so denying them for just a three-month period was really stupid. But that was the reason for the 'no fighting' deal. This whole ordeal was proving harder than he had thought.

While Lee gave the blonde a lecture on how better to control herself until her birthday the door opened. In walked their teacher. He took one look at the large group that had failed to dissipate fast enough in the back and the pink faced blonde in the center and visibly paled.

"N-naruto?" She peeked over at the man who spoke. "Wh-what happened?" he glanced at each student in turn almost as if he hoped one would tell him the whole story. A second later he put two and two together. As it dawned on him his ponytail deflated slightly. "Lee, Naruto, Sasuke," he turned and walked towards the desk. They followed silently while the rest of the class scrambled to their seats. "Naruto, I don't want a word from you."

She opened her mouth only to have Sasuke slap his hand over it. She wasn't getting into any more trouble today if he could help it. It had taken a second but he soon recognized the teacher as Umino Iruka, a tutor at the orphanage. He was really close to Naruto, much like a father figure, so understandably this upset him.

"Naruto, for some reason," Sasuke's voice dripped with sarcasm, "got mad at the transfer student and nearly got into a fight. Chances were she was provoked, as usual."

Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes. The blonde had had a history of being short tempered and violent. The brunette teacher was not surprised. Sighing again he said, "I don't want this happening again. Now go sit down."

The trio turned around and spotted the only three available seats. All five tables were otherwise full. One had Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji, and Kiba looking very apologetic. A group in the center was constructed of Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and an infinitely displeased Neji. The table next to Hinata's, also near the front, held four members of the gang of Sound kids called the Sound Five; the fifth member was an upperclassman who didn't have this class. One in the back held three more Sound students and Shino, who look a bit irritated. The last table, one in the back corner, was empty except for one evil redhead Suna girl.

As the trio turned back Gaara snorted and reclined in her seat. Iruka pointed at the table, plainly leaving no room for conversation. Sighing the three walked somberly towards the empty seats. When they got back there Naruto sat diagonally from Gaara, Sasuke was next to her, making Lee sit beside Gaara. Nice guy that he was, he didn't look very pleased.

It only took another minute before Iruka called Naruto back up for a "privet" talking to. Rolling her sapphire eyes, she stood and slumped towards the teacher.

Lee leaned forward and motioned for Sasuke. He hopped into the seat across from Lee and leaned in, "So, what did you say to her?"

Sasuke shot him a glance that told him he wasn't liking the prying into his life Lee was supplying. "I reminded her of our living situation."

He didn't need to say anything more. Lee was in a very similar position. He had an apartment by himself. Earlier, spring of last year, Neji had patched things up with his uncle, Hinata's father, and moved in with them. The raven-haired boy had felt bad at first, not having a roommate to help with things. When it had first happened Naruto was so upset no one was there to keep him company she tried to get him to move in with them. Both men had refused, Lee with many sorry's and thank you's.

Lee sat back nodding. Both glanced over to see how Naruto was doing. Iruka was standing, an exasperated look on his kind face. His lips moved, forming words Sasuke couldn't hear, and he didn't care much to read them. When he stopped the blonde shouted, "But Iruka-senseeeeeeeeeeeei!" quickly he put up his hand and continued speaking. After another five minutes, and several more outbursts from Naruto, she was sent back to her seat. She crossed her arms and threw one last dirty look at him before muttering nonsensical words all the way back to the table.

As she sat down, Sasuke moving aside for her, she stuck her tongue out at the poor brunette sensei. She told her two friends that Iruka was a bit mad at her but didn't give her a detention, this time.

"So," Sasuke said, staring pointedly at his girlfriend, "He's not going to say anything to the orphanage?" his voice was hopeful.

"I don't think he even knows about all that." She folded her arms and put them on the table, resting her chin on them.

--

They were ignoring him. How pathetically childish. Did they really think he'd just let it all go and leave them be? What idiots. He sat there, waiting for that touchy blonde girl to return. She finally did, muttering about some kind of unfairness the whole way. She tossed the teacher a dirty look and quickly began talking with the other two. He listened to them whisper about something, most likely whatever Uchiha had said to calm he down earlier.

The teacher walked around the desk and introduced himself as Umino Iruka. As soon as he'd welcomed the class to Home Economics Naruto raised her hand. She didn't wait for him to call on her before she spouted, "Does this mean you're gay, Iruka-sensei?"

The entire class burst out laughing. Gaara supposed this was payback of some sort. Uzumaki seemed familiar with yet another teacher. How strange. Familiarity never lead to anything good. Why would someone want those kinds of bonds?

"Naruto!" that boy with the stupid bowl-cut looked over at her, "that was mean!"

The blonde whipped a tear of laughter from her eye. "That's what he gets for not yelling at her too." She jabbed a thumb at Gaara.

Acknowledging his existence were they? He took this chance to piss her off even more. He peered over at her, bored looking. "It was your own fault. I didn't do anything." His voice was cold and mocking. Perhaps he'd get a fight out of her yet.

_"My fault?!" _She drew back, a hand on her flat chest. "I was just trying to be nice! It looks like we'll have most classes together and no one would talk to you." Her face was turning pink again. Others had opted to eavesdrop on their conversation instead of listening to Iruka's "Proper Use of Stoves" speech. "I was only trying to be friendly!"

Uchiha then cut in, "I thought you had flat out challenged her because of what Neji and I said." Uzumaki glared daggers at the black-eyed boy.

"If Naruto was just trying to be kind what could you have said to make her so mad?" the other boy's head had turned in his direction.

"She told me to fuck off or she'd kick my preppy blonde ass." Gaara simply nodded. Those had been his words exact words. Bowl-cut gasped and Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"You have got to be the only person who can piss her off so much, so easily, other than me."

That didn't sound right. From what he'd gathered Uchiha and Uzumaki were a couple, a "happy" couple at that. If he mad her so mad why hadn't he seen them fight in the almost three periods he'd been with them? She was glaring at him, waiting for a retort. All she got was the sounding of the bell.

Gaara was out the door before anyone else. There had to be one class he didn't have with those three. If not he'd wind up really killing them. Killing them with a horrible, painful, slow, stabby death.

--

It was official. He hated Gaara. Abhorred her very existence. He wanted to squeeze her pale little neck until her head popped off. Then, maybe, fry her kidneys. Yes, that would be a suitable death. He'd even let the aforementioned organs go to waste and get moldy. Cue evil chuckle.

Deciding to end Sasuke's not-so-punishing punishment he glomped (very painfully) said boy and nearly knocked him to the floor. He turned his head and glared at his "girlfriend" before he gave a half-hearted crooked grin. The blonde rolled his eyes before pecking him on the cheek. Just be hind them he heard Sakura and Ino scoff. Not so long ago those two had joined forces to crush the new, and very unstable, relationship. They had almost done it too.

It wasn't like they had anything big on them; just the fact that they pointed out and exploited all the little things the two did to annoy each other. Along with the fact that somewhere, not so deep down, they still hated the other's guts in some way shape or form. Sakura and Ino, or as Naruto and the majority of his group knew them, the Ho Sisters, were still mad that they had failed. Unfortunately for them, they had done it so much that none of those things mattered or bothered either anymore. Now, if they had found out Naruto was a guy they might have won.

Neji came up on the other side of him after pushing past the two of them. The blonde let go of Sasuke, sized up the pale-eyed boy, and pounced. "I'm so happy someone believes in me!" when he had said someone he'd shot a nasty look at the Uchiha. "Cockatoo-head over there told me you think I could take that redheaded bitch!" The raven-haired boy growled at the familiar phrase used many times before to comment about his hair. The hyper boy continued to thank and hug a smug Neji. The little whiskered girl-man was ready to bet emo-lad wanted to wring both their necks. But just for good, evil, bitchy, payback measure he said, loud enough for the whole group of friends to hear, "Did I ever tell you how much I loved you?" And to finish it off, a big fat kiss on the cheek.

Slowly, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, no doubt planning Neji's death. Probably Naruto's as well.

**TBC…**

A/N: **Translations:** none

Damn, ya know, this chapter was twice as long as it is now. I just couldn't take it any more. So, I spared you.

Now then, REVIEW DAMN YOU!!


	3. So Close, So Far

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's charaters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. The crossdressing and plot are mine. :P**

A/N: Chapter three… more reviews damn you all!

Poke: Heh, this whole chapter was the second half of chapter two. Damn, I gotta learn  
how to break these things up better…  
Lee: I'm sure it will come to you  
Naruto: -eats cake-  
Gaara: How can you be a bottomless pit and be so in shape?  
Sasuke: I don't think he really eats the food at all…  
Naruto: -tries to put cake in Sasuke's mouth-  
Sasuke: Naruto! I don't like sweets!  
Lee: But you like him.  
Poke: And isn't he just the sweetest thing ever? –chibi puppy eyes-  
Sasuke: You can all burn in –  
Gaara: -covers mouth- Shh! Kids could be reading.  
Poke: Read and review peoples!

**_Of Crossdressers and Gangs_**

Quietly, without being noticed or heard, he'd draw out, from within the infinite confines of his bag, a sleek, stainless steel knife. Slowly, and unknown, he'd get behind Neji. Quick as lightning the neck of that attention whore would be sliced open, ending his life in a painful, bloody mass. Sasuke'd even make sure to get blood into his all-too-soft-and-smooth-girly-long-and-flowing hair. Yes, he was an evil little guy, but Neji had to pay.

Then, he thought of something. Why stainless steel? Simple, because it looked good. No other reason. It was to show his superiority! Yes, a fancy knife for his death, because he had it made like that. Well, he would if he could remember the combination to the safe in his old house (that was now haunted according to the town).

Finally, Naruto released her Hyuuga captive. She was smiling and giggling all the way to History I. It was held in one of the new classrooms that were in the Main Hall instead of a wraparound, much like their homeroom. They walked into Room A-111. They took their usual seats, Neji switching with Naruto, as it was custom for her to be next to Sasuke, not the girly-man. Now the blonde was up front and Neji was beside Lee. And, after looking around due to habit, he saw Gaara in the back, still unhappy. He silently wondered, as his eyes continued to travel until they were fixed upon the board, why she was so crabby. She was a new student, usually they acted friendly and shied away from fights and confrontation, but this girl seemed to seek them out. She didn't have any trouble backing up the few words she spoke though. The Uchiha's guess for her attitude was a severe superiority complex, one far worse than the one he knew he had.

He continued musing until a sharp jab from Naruto snapped him out of it. "Hello! Earth to Sasuke! Are you in there Teme?" her cute little face popped into his line of vision, far too close for comfort. He gasped and nearly fell out of his seat.

"Dammit, Dobe!" He growled, using his pet name for her. "Don't get so close," he glared at the blonde, who had just realized what she'd been called by her boyfriend. She huffed and stared at him, eyes ablaze.

It looked like she was going to yell at him when a huge book was slammed onto the desk. Peering up, already knowing what they'd see, he looked up into the face of their History teacher, from seventh grade. His spiked hair and full beard same as always. The composed boy felt his jaw drop at the sight of an old teacher. Shikamaru and Chouji called his name happily, Asuma being their favorite teacher. He waved back at the two happily before facing his two bickering students. The room erupted in whispers and gasps. After they'd all passed seventh grade the teacher had disappeared. Everyone thought he'd moved away.

"Looks like you two are still at each other's throats," his knowing smile made Sasuke a little uneasy. The statement, however, outweighed any nerves he might have had. Asuma always knew people's business, stuff he wasn't supposed to know. He was friends with all the right people. Given, he was out of the picture for a year, but you would think someone like him would have heard about his two trouble students, ones that hated each other, dating.

"Yeah," Naruto beat him to the punch, again. "Teme's an ass, but I love him!" A huge fox grin made it's way to her face at Asuma's shocked expression. So he hadn't known? Ha ha!

--

Lee smiled at Neji. They'd been betting on whether or not Asuma would know about the couple. Lee'd just won. The Hyuuga glared first at the oblivious teacher, then at Lee. He just shrugged and held out his hand for the ten dollars. Neji hated him now, no doubt. Oh well, that was life. Lee wondered why Neji had such faith in Asuma's ability to know things. He clenched the bill in his hand as he pondered what could make such a stubborn, logical person believe someone could know everything about everyone. Maybe he'd found out something the brown-haired boy wished he hadn't. Could there be something about Neji he didn't know? He had a hard time trying to think of something he didn't know about his best friend. After a few minutes his head started to hurt, so he filed it under the 'well-I-don't-really-care-but-dammit-I-still-want-to-know' file. He'd have to shorten that name sometime.

The teacher had left Naruto and Sasuke be and had begun speaking to the class. He did everything the other teachers did. After he called roll he handed out textbooks and supply lists. The book was almost as heavy as their English book. He'd have to go to his locker before next period. By the sound of it, no one was happy about the fat that they had another heavy book to tote around. There were groans and complaints throughout the room. Asuma told them to quiet down, suck it up, and move on. The class, in its entirety, glared daggers at the man.

Finally, they were free to talk amongst each other until the bell. Lee pulled out his schedule, which he still hadn't memorized, and looked up his next class. Fifth period – Lunch. Sweet merciful Gods! He'd stop by his locker then have himself a nice lunch with his dear friends.

By the sound of things the others had pulled out their class lists too. "Anybody know how big the lunch room is?" Naruto peered around at the group.

"No, but we're going to sit near the lunch line for sure!" Chouji nodded in agreement with Kiba. Lee smiled and rolled his eyes at the two gluttons. It was the same last year and the year before. It was all fine by Lee, he liked being able to hop from line to his seat, and sometimes back again. As the others talked about what was for lunch and the layout of the Cafeteria Lee let his eyes wander about the room.

He leaned back in his seat as he read the board. It had Asuma's name, the date, and the school schedule. Today was a half-day; every class was twenty-eight minutes long. Normally they had forty-five minute classes, five minutes in between. His eyes drifted further to the right. He spotted the giggly group of girls. Lee only knew two of them; his old friend Tenten, who used to sit on the bus with him, and Sakura, a girl he used to have a big crush on. If he was to be perfectly honest with himself he still liked her a little bit.

After looking both girls over for no reason in particular he allowed his eyes and head to continue to turn right. He saw the Sound Five in all its badass glory. The gang consisted of Kimimaro, the sophomore leader; Jirobu, a fat and very tall guy; Kidomaru, a strange kid with a spider fetish; Tayuya, a foul mouth tomboy; and Sakon, the girly looking twin. The other twin, Ukon, had died before the end of last year. Sakon had disappeared for a week, not even telling his gang of his whereabouts. Everyone thought he'd died with his twin brother in the crash. Fact was he had taken that time to mourn. Looking at him now you'd never know he had a brother.

Three seconds of looking at their miserable glare, Lee followed their eyes subconsciously. He found himself looking at a head full of impossibly red hair. Gaara's mint green eyes were fixed on the bright and sunny outside. Her eyes followed a bird flying on way then a butterfly going the other way. Even daydreaming she looked sour. Lee found himself running different scenarios through his mind for why she was like this. Not even the death of a life-long pet squirrel just that morning.

He continued to try and read into her glower. While following the track of a small robin her cold, green eyes met with his wide, dark ones. Just as it happened the bell rang and Lee jumped up, a light blush on his face.

_'I really hope she didn't see that.'_

_--_

He was staring at him. That freaky looking guy was staring at _him_.

Gaara stalked through the halls, on his way to lunch. He ran reasons through his mind for why Rock Lee could have been looking at him so intensely. During his trek through the hall he stopped at his locker. He sloppily tossed his two books on the top shelf and dropped his notebook-ridden bag to the bottom. He slammed the metal door shut and made his way to the Cafeteria, still trying to figure out why Rock Lee had been staring at him.

Gaara walked into the Lunch Room. He took a quick look around and spotted an open table. He sat down in one seat and tossed his hoodie over the chair next to him. He rested his head on his arms, which were folded and lying on the table. His cool, green eyes scanned the large room. Already, kids were in line for food, mainly upperclassmen that knew how things worked. People dashed around, securing tables, chairs, and locating their friends. Groups of students gathered near the entrance, and as soon as all members were present they'd go to find a table, either hoping there'd be and empty one or meeting friends whom had been saving seats.

People came by Gaara's table, wanting to sit. His harsh, threatening glare was all he needed to make them move along.

After ten minutes the line was starting to shorten. He gazed at the line, weighing his options. If he got up it was very likely that one of the peole sitting at the over crowded tables on either side of him would take his seat, but if he stayed here he wouldn't be able to get lunch. Before a minute was up he decided he wasn't hungry anyway. So, instead of getting in line, he opted for zoning out the window until the bell rang.

--

"Please! Come on, don't make me do this by myself!" Naruto's baby blue eyes wee mere centimeters from his face. She was standing and attempting to pull him up with her.

Sasuke pushed her away with the arm that wasn't being held hostage by both of hers. He glared at the blonde. Why couldn't he she have gone up with Chouji and the others?

She was back in her seat but still in possession of his arm. "Teme! Aren't you hungry?" He shook his head and tried to rip his arm out of the iron vice grip of his girlfriend. For a moment he contemplated gnawing it off.

When he dubbed that course of action out of the question he dove his hand into his book bag. He rummaged around until he pulled out a small paper bag. As he expected, the little fox-girl's eyes lit up and she released his limb. She snatched the bag from him and pulled the top open. In went her hand and out it came with a thermo-cup. Sasuke saw a confused look on Lee's face, who had just returned from the lunch line.

The blonde paid no mind. Her hand jumped back into the bag and pulled out some chopsticks. Quickly she unscrewed the lid and broke apart the chopsticks. Tilting the thermos towards herself she began slurping mass amounts of ramen noodles into her endless hole of a mouth.

He was such a good person. Naruto was addicted to ramen. And he meant that quite literally. He remembered when they hadn't bought ramen for a week. The poor girl had stopped eating and had been going through light withdrawal symptoms. Sasuke, upon realizing what the problem was, ran out and purchased several boxes of instant ramen packets. Now, they always had ramen in the apartment.

By the time everyone was back at the table she had drained the cup of every last noodle and drop of broth. She was now nuzzled up along side Sasuke, purring with contentment.

It was two minutes until the bell was due to ring when Naruto gazed up at her boyfriend. She looked him up and down, with a look something a kin to a predator sizing up its next meal. Then, after the glint of a final decision being reached, she pounced with all the grace and skill of a bull elephant.

"I _LOVE_ you!" she proceeded to squeeze the life out of his body. Then, as the bell sounded she popped up and flung her arms around his neck. She physically paused while her mouth ran quickly through many forms of thank you (some of which Sasuke wasn't even sure were English). But Sasuke knew what was coming next.

"Naruto," he stopped her blabbering, "we're going to be late." She grinned, wide as a Cheshire cat. Next, he found his mouth being assaulted by hers. Instantly giving up any fight that would occur, he returned her affections with a quick, dry kiss and they moved on. A crowd of Oooh's and fake kissing noises, courtesy of their friends, stalked them through the halls. Just outside the door Naruto spun around and told them to shut up and just where to shove all their ha ha's.

_Ring!_

**TBC…**

A/N: Okay, not quite as long as the last chapter, but this is the second part. More reviews? –sad puppy eyes- Me love you long time!

Okay, whatever… see you all next time! For chapter four!


	4. Teachers From Hell

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's charaters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. The crossdressing and plot are mine. :P**

A/N: Whoa, the day starts to draw to a close! I know, it's about time. Things will move faster after this, big promise! You'll meet two more teachers in this chapter. I hope you al have fun and REVIEW!! Good Gods people is it that hard?! –drinks soda- Okay, sorry about that… just got a little out of control. Enjoy! He he… -sweat drop-

Oh, and if they speak another language and you don't know what they're saying you'll be told in a paragraph or two.

_**Of Crossdressers and Gangs** _

They were late. They were in trouble. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and rushed in. he heard the rest of the group close behind them. As expected the class jeered at them as they took their usual seats, left empty by habit of the class. But, as the class settled down on its own, Naruto noticed there was no teacher. He peered around, trying to spot the being who would be in charge.

Five minutes passed, in which the blonde had gone back to smothering his boyfriend with love. Finally, the door opened and Kakashi walked in casually. He set his bag on the desk and faced the class.

"Konnichi wa," he said with open arms and a bright voice.

"You're late!" Sakura called out irritably.

"Gomenasai," was all he said.

"Huh?" She looked so confused, Naruto giggled. She tossed a green-eyed glare his way. Naruto just giggled harder. "What's so funny?"

Giggle, "Sakura, weren't you in Japanese-A last year for a marking period?"

"Yeah," she didn't seem to make the connection.

"Do you have any idea what Kakashi-sensei just said?" Cue 'blonde' head shake. "He said, 'Hello'," he held up one finger, "then, 'I'm sorry'." Up went the second.

Sakura's face was now a very bright red. He was evil, oh so fire-in-the-background-horns-on-head-and-long-pointy-tail evil. And man did he love it. When she turned away, Naruto's whole side of the room erupted into mocking laughter.

"Ha, ha, alright settle down! We'll laugh at other's expenses later." Kakashi's voice rang out above the jeers and jokes. "I'll speak English, arakata." A few blank stares, "I said 'mostly'."

He turned his back and began to write elegant Kanji on the board. He moved to the side suddenly, causing his high silver hair to wave slightly. He, then, started to write in English. When Kakashi moved aside Naruto read the board with the rest of the class.

(Lesson Plan: Mid Term  
- Basic Language  
- Basic Sentence Structure  
- Characters: Kana  
- Vocabulary Stage: 1 and 2)

"This is all the stuff that will be on your Mid Terms. Write it down." There was a few minutes of unpacking notebooks and sharpening pencils. Pages flipped and writing implements scratched as the class hurriedly copied the list down for themselves. "Good. Now, I wrote one of your names on the white board here." He tapped it a few times with his knuckle. "Anybody know whose?"

--

Son of a- that was his name! That damn teacher had written 'Gaara' on the fucking board! Bastard! Just who did he think he was, drawing attention to him?

Slowly, Gaara planned the silver-haired instructor's painful and embarrassing death.

He mused over the many possibilities, from dismemberment to a hot curling iron being shoved up his ass. As he melded the two tortures together he saw a blur shoot up into the air out of the corner of his eye. A hand, arm clad in dark blue denim, was high in the air. Gaara felt his eye twitch ever so slightly.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Said blonde headache froze a minute before continuing without bounds.

"It's Gaara-chan's name," she turned her head somewhat to glare maliciously at him.

Kakashi seemed pleased. "Correct, this is Gaara-kun's name."

His heart skipped a beat at the popular suffix for a boy's name. He would have made a comment if he hadn't recalled a lesson he'd received once. The suffix '-kun' could be used by the teacher to address students of both genders. He had nearly given him a heart attack, that jerk was going to die if Sabaku no Gaara had anything to do about it.

And best believe he did.

--

"Naruto, that was mean!" Lee whispered into her ear. She giggled a little more before shrugging nonchalantly and peering back at the enraged Suna student.

Lee, without thinking of the consequences, looked back with the blonde. Gaara was glaring death right at Naruto. Her usually cold eyes burned with the desire to harm the blonde girl in impossibly hurtful ways. Naruto, also noticing this, stuck out her tongue and flipped her the bird.

Lee quickly slapped her hand down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw give him a look he couldn't quite figure out. He gave her an apologetic look before lecturing Naruto on way she should avoid fights until the middle of next month.

"I'm sorry, do you two have something you'd like to share?" Lee gave a surprised squeak and looked up into the face of his teacher.

He shook his head back and forth so quickly it nearly disturbed his bowl-cut. The silver-haired man looked like he was about to speak when the bell rang. Both Lee and Naruto popped up and made a run for the door. When they were halfway to their next class they slowed. Naruto stopped by her locker again and tossed in the rest of her books along with her bag. They swiftly dodged and weaved in and out of the crowded hall and made their way towards Chemistry. There were four tables, eight students to each. Lee made his way to a nearby table. He was about to sit when he spotted Naruto making herself comfortable at the table next to the window.

"Naruto!" He bolted up and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, you and I both know why you're sitting here. I'm also willing to bet most the class will figure it out too."

He gave her a pleading glare, to which she gave him and contemplative look. She sighed when he didn't waiver and walked over to the now slightly more populated table. Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke, where she stuck her tongue out at the whole table. She huffed and blew a tuft of hair out of her eyes.

Next to her, around the table's corner, Kiba snickered mockingly. Naruto kicked him in the shin under the table. Beside Kiba Hinata gave her a pacifying glance while patting Kiba's shoulder. Lee took a seat next to Neji and Chouji. Shikamaru popped a barbeque chip in his mouth from his friend's bag.

Behind the chatter of the class full of students anxious to leave after the first day, the bell could be heard ringing. Just as it was silenced the heavy door to the room was slammed shut. There was a startled yelp or two and the clatter of someone falling out of their seat. Then, in a blur of movement, Chouji's chips were ripped from his hands. The table of eight looked up into the face of the most terrifying teacher they'd ever seen.

His sharp eyes shone with a type of evil and cruelness one would associate with a demon. As he opened his mouth to speak Lee spotted several teeth that were far too sharp to be normal. "There will be no eating in my class," he growled. He crumpled the bag half full with savory fried potato slices. As he heard them crunch and crack Chouji let out a low whimper.

He walked away, throwing the bag into the plastic can full of other garbage items. He stalked through the tables, glaring at the members of each table.

And then he paused at a nearly empty table.

--

Gaara's apathetic green eyes met with the teacher's evil, heated ones. "Why are you sitting alone?" His voice was demanding and held obvious threat.

To Sasuke's left, Naruto bounced happily in her seat. Normally, he'd tell her to calm down and ignore it. However, even he wanted to see that grouch put in her place.

Gaara didn't seem to care who this teacher was or what he could do though. She looked him straight in the eye and spoke slowly, as if she were lecturing someone really stupid, "Because, I can."

There was a moment of silence as all eyes stayed focused on their new, petrifying teacher, waiting for his reaction.

"Heh, heh, heh! You've got guts kid," his white teeth glistened from the light above his head, "But…" he paused for a moment. "I don't like you. Best believe, I'm a very biased person."

From where he sat, Sasuke could see her eyes narrow. She bore holes into the nameless teacher's back as he walked to the large desk in front of the class.

He stood below one of the many hanging lamps, its light coming down all around him, like a spotlight. His short, ruffled, brown hair stuck out in every direction. Some stray strands poked out from under the headband tied about his head, tails falling to the side, framing the left half of his face. The sleeves of his dark blue shirt were rolled up passed his upper arms. As he splayed his large hands on the desk the muscles of his arms could be clearly seen, outlined flawlessly by skin and light. Two dark eyes scanned the mass of students silently.

"I want this understood!" One of his hands left the desk and pointed to several students; Gaara, Tayuya, Jirobu, and Chouji, "You four I already dislike. The redhead, though, I dislike with a passion." He put his hand back down. "The rest of you will probably soon follow.

"Obey the rules, do as I say without question, and don't break anything. Rules are posted on the door. Any questions?"

Sasuke saw it in his eyes, there were to be no questions. Yet, oblivious as always, Naruto's hand shot up in the air. The glare of the teacher, which had included the class as a whole, singled in on the clueless blonde girl beside Sasuke. She took the singled out glare as permission to speak, but the malice behind it seemed to have gotten through to her.

"Uhh… umm," she looked up at the ceiling and fidgeted with her skirt. "Sir, you never told us your name."

His face, for a moment, seemed to become less fierce. Quickly, it was covered by and irritated and puzzled look. "Zabuza."

A small gasp, it was so soft that if the class had been whispering Sasuke would not have even heard it sitting next to her. But the room was so quiet that the noise echoed through out the room. "Momochi Zabuza?" The whisper was almost as soft as the gasp.

His eyes widened. "You, see me after class, do not speak!"

The look of terror on his girlfriend's face sent painful cold shills up his spine. Naruto wasn't afraid of anyone. She was too stupid. But, if anything ever really got to her, it was bound to be serious. She turned around and was silent for the remainder of class. The whole table was worried and scared of their monstrous teacher.

When the bell rang the heavy atmosphere quickly turned high strung and anxious. The group exited the room and went to the gym after she begged them not to wait. They all looked back to see her fearful look turn into a painfully fake grin.

They were just outside the double doors to the gym when Sasuke stopped. He wasn't going in there until he knew she was all right. The other six followed his lead, hoping they'd see the yellow head of their friend.

--

_'Everyone's gone, good.' _Gaara slipped a book between the door and wall, keeping it open a slight crack. He leaned in closer and put his hand to his ear. Within the classroom there was a deep harsh voice speaking. It appeared he'd missed the beginning of the conversation.

"So, _she_ told you about me?" His voice was calmer than it had been when she'd said his name. He assumed Uzumaki nodded, for Zabuza continued speaking. "I owe her a lot. But, you aren't her, only a pupil. So, don't expect special treatment."

"O-of course not!" Her voice was still shaky, but not as on edge. Then quickly approaching footsteps were heard. Gaara snatched up his book and dashed off before he was seen.

He slowed as he turned the corner and walked passed a group of his new classmates and into the gymnasium. He took a seat behind a large group and leaned against the bleachers.

This day was dragging on forever! How was he going to deal with this for three and a half more months? This school was full of idiots and lunatics! They actually believed he as a girl, nothing but his word to go on. Such stupid, annoying people.

_'But no one's more annoying and stupid than Uzumaki Naruto.' _That girl was an enigma. All day she showed him no fear, almost like she knew for a fact he was no threat. Yet, she heard that teacher's name and was scared stiff!

But, how had she known of Momochi Zabuza? It was defiantly the name that had wrought fear in her. But, the problem was not the name of fear; it was the fact that she seemed to know the story soaked in blood behind it.

Gaara knew of him only because of his Shishou (master) warning him and telling his stories. Shishou belonged to a fearsome gang that Zabuza had tried to enter. The man had failed and almost lost his life. It was by the mercy of the founder and leader that he was permitted to live.

Other than in Water State, he had no idea that Zabuza's legacy was public news. Something, however, told him it wasn't and that Uzumaki had found out another way.

He peered over at the door when there was an eruption of noise. The group from before was crowded around someone with spiky blonde hair. They paraded in, smiling and talking, as the bell rang. Quickly they sat down near the front of the assembly. Gaara was about to relax and ignore everyone when something made that very impossible.

"HELLOOOOOO! Youthful students!" Some idiot in a green jumpsuit stood before the stunned students.

"Gai-sensei," shouted Bowl-cut happily.

It was overly official; this school was full of nutcases!

**TBC…**

A/N: Yays! Gai-sensei appears! If you didn't see that coming my work at holding you guys in suspense just got a lot easier. Anywho, how was the chapter? Nice huh? Enjoy this until I get around to typing the next one. Peace and Skittles!


	5. End of a Long Day

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's charaters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. The crossdressing and plot are mine. :P**

A/N: Hello again! I think I'll start off by complaining! Nine reviews! WTF!! Why? Don't you guys like the damn story? And if you don't, why not say so! Come on, anything people! I'll stop writing if you don't review! I'll do it, I'm just that nuts! –foams at mouth- Ahem, sorry. I just want reviews. Anyway, here's chapter five. Enjoy Gai-sensei!

_**Of Crossdressers and Gangs**_

"HELLOOOO! Youthful students!"

"Oh for the love of-" Not that guy. Anybody but him! First Momochi Zabuza, now Mighto Gai. Did somebody hate him? Did he, Naruto, piss off somebody mightier than he? To his left Sasuke, undoubtedly, was thinking the same thing. Lee, however, seemed to be ecstatic as his favorite tutor made a, very loud, speech to welcome his less than energetic students.

He pulled out a grade book and called, still louder than need be, roll. After that, he began another speech consisting mainly of the words and phrases; "youthful", "springtime of youth", and "youthful flame". When he was done he turned around and laid out a large blue mat the gymnastics team used. He flipped it open and faced his class again.

Naruto could feel the eyes of the upperclassmen that shared the gym with them watching from the other side. He didn't like it. Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it in his wannabe girly bones.

"Today, some of you will be showing those upperclassmen what you've all got!" His fist shot high into the air. "I know, for a fact, that some of you are very skilled gymnasts."

The group turned their heads and glared at Lee. He grinned apologetically and shrugged. "Dumb ass," Sasuke hissed in a harsh voice.

"I'll call those who have to perform, after that anyone is free to volunteer." He lifted his grade list to his face and called up Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. He offered the opportunity to volunteers the floor as well.

Grumbling the three, and a happy Lee, stood, without any volunteers accompanying them. A ladies first look and Hinata took the mat, Naruto waiting behind her. She ran and did three cartwheels in a row. Gai made a disappointed face but let Naruto take his turn. She never was one to show off.

Naruto took the plate next. Taking a second to look at the mat he backed up, ran at it and pulled out two cartwheels, a back flip, and an aerial spin. He landed with his back to the older classes, the opposite way he had started. Cheering and clapping came from everywhere. Unable to control himself and seeing Sasuke was next he struck a victory pose and shouted, "HA! Top that Teme!"

Visibly irked Sasuke took a deep breath and ran at him. Three back flips one front handspring and a no-hand cartwheel later he stood at the blonde's side looking very smug. Lee, not wanting to be shown up, pulled four front flips and landed into a cartwheel. Cheers erupted from around the gym as the four took a bow.

--

"Amateurs." Gaara stood and walked to the front. Hell, if it meant upstaging those morons he was game. After the over enthusiastic okay from the teacher he tossed his hoodie to the floor and quickly examined his working space. He only wanted to do this once so it had to be good and out do them all together.

He began with a no-hands flip into four back handsprings and aerial twist and stuck the landing. Claps, cheers, and astonished exclamations ensued. When it all calmed down that blonde idiot scoffed. "Please, stand back, noob!"

Glaring he have her room. There was no way she was topping that. He believed that with all his being; until she did five back flips, turned into six cartwheels, and a mid air flip. The little brat even stuck the landing, her arms high in the air with triumph. "One side, idiot!"

He would _not_ be out done! No way damn it!

It had gone back and for the between the two until the bell rang. Every time one switched up their performance the other would out do them. The last string of tricks were the same and done perfectly to the tee.

Aggravated beyond belief, Gaara stormed out of the gym, making sure to get lost in the crowd. Making a few sharp turns, he was at his locker. He quickly put in is combination and flung it open. He grabbed his bag, now empty of all books, and slammed it closed.

When he reentered the Main Hall nearly all the traffic had dispersed. He sulked through the almost empty hallway and out the double doors to the Bus Lot. His house was close enough for him to walk, and seeing as he didn't want to sit anywhere near loud, annoying, stupid students far too happy the first day of school was over, not realizing they had to come back for the next eight months, it was a far better choice. He dropped his bag to the floor and slipped on his hoodie.

Picking up his bag he continued towards the temporary living quarters.

The building was in sight, just fifteen minutes later. Right before he walked into his complex someone calling his name caught his attention. Turning he realized he wasn't supposed to hear it.

For, behind him, was a trio of people he did _not_ want to see. "No fucking way is that bitch in our apartment building!" Uzumaki's screeching voice reverberated around the parking lot.

_'I'm too tired for this…' _he turned on his heel and walked straight for his apartment on the first floor. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. Unfortunately, Uzumaki was right at his doorstep. He turned his head to throw her a deadly glare.

"Thank the Gods you live on this side." She peeked into the small apartment. "Look you," she faced him again, "This ain't school. I've got a high chance of kicking your ass and not being seen. Cause trouble here," she jabbed a thumb at the other two waiting for her at the end of the hall, "They won't be able to hold me back." And, without another word she flipped him off and left.

He slammed his door at her retreating figure and flopped down on the couch. Even though the apartment had come furnished he had no T.V., no radio, no phone, no computer. No doubt about it, his new place was a light bulb and indoor plumbing away from being placed in the Dark Ages.

Gaara was ready to relax when he had a feeling he wasn't alone. It didn't take long to be proven right. "Well, you make friends fast, huh," came a sarcastic voice. The redhead stood and faced his elder brother, Sabaku Kankurou. The tall brunette grinned at his surly little brother.

A giggle and his big sister, oldest of the three, came into view. "What's the face for? We needed to see how your first day went. And you look so cute in my old skirt!" The sound of her voice was cheery and kind, but the look in her eye was malicious and just plain evil.

"Shut up Temari, how the hell did you guys get in?"

"The door was unlocked." Kankurou pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against. "You gonna' change," he asked, looking him up and down with distain and amusement.

Gaara strode passed him, punching his arm painfully. He walked into his temporary bedroom and shoved his hand under the bed. He felt around for a minute and pulled out a large, black plastic trash bag. He opened it and pulled out a pair of dark jeans. Ripping off his skirt and tossing it to the far side of the room made him feel marginally better. He put his favorite pair of jeans on and walked out.

Temari peered up as she heard him reenter the room. She looked him up and down, a pout on her face. "No make-up? Fake tits? Anything?" You are aware the women of this family are gifted with ample chests, ne?"

"And?" he glared as he perched himself on the arm of the couch. "I'm not supposed to be part of our 'family', remember?" He had used finger quotes as he said "family".

Kankurou came up on his other side. "These people actually bought the load of shit?" Gaara nodded. "Not the brightest bulb in the box, this town."

He plopped next to Temari and glanced over at his little brother. Suddenly, his face was worried and concerned, as was Temari's. "You do know how much trouble you can get into if you're found out, don't you? And I don't mean just here in Konoha or Fire, you'll be in trouble back home too!" The pitch and volume of her voice was on the raise, both boys quieted her down, but couldn't sop her triad. "Gaara, we're worried about you! Please, this is too extreme, go back and get another dare, or just tell the to go fuck themselves! And it's not just us who's worried, Shu-"

The woman clapped a hand over her mouth she had just crossed a line, not just any line by the looks of it. One set by his Shishou, set by Shukaku.

"He knows?" Gaara's eyes were wide, "He _knows_?!" He was now standing, furious at his two siblings. He had told them to make sure he didn't find out. "You morons!"

_'He knows, he fucking knows!' _Gaara was losing it, and everyone present knew it. It didn't happen as often as it used to, but it still did occur. Last time some random bystander had gotten in his way and ended up with a broken arm.

"Gaara, just calm down, please!" Temari was now a foot from her youngest brother. "G-gaara, look, you weren't supposed to know. He just wanted to be able to find you if he had to."

Her shrill, worried voice seemed to penetrate the cloud of panic forming around the redhead, even if he didn't hear a word she'd just said. He took a few deep breathes before leaving the den. He picked up the box his siblings had brought containing his computer, stereo and CD collection, he said, just barely above a whisper but loud enough for them to hear, "Get out." He shut the door with a slam and started hooking up his things.

--

So, Gaara was in their complex. This was going to be one big hassle after another. Lee and Sasuke were going to have their hands full keeping Naruto away from her.

Looking up at the night sky Lee spotted a shooting star. It would probably be futile, but he made a wish anyway, _'Please let Naruto and Gaara become friends. Please, Star-sama.'_

He continued to stare at the clear night sky. He pushed his wet, un-gelled hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back to where it had just been. He bare arm leaned against the window sill, the drops off water rolling down his back, shining in the moon light.

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing! _

Lee hopped up, grabbing hold of the towel around his waist so it wouldn't fall to the floor, leaving him nude. He grabbed the phone a pushed the on button. Neji's voice greeted him.

"Naruto just called me…" his voice trailed off, leaving Lee to fill in the blanks, which wasn't too hard.

"Really," it was a true shock. "I figured she'd still be bitching to Sasuke about it."

There was a pause, followed by a chuckle. "She still is. Sasuke made her call someone else so he could shower and get everything around the house done. I was the lucky candidate."

Lee rolled his eyes, knowing Neji was doing the same thing. He sat back down and reclined comfortably in his overstuffed armchair. He and Neji made small talk for an hour before lee remembered something. "Are you coming over Friday, like we planned?" every Friday night, sometimes even for the whole weekend, Neji would come and stay with him. This week was the first time it would happen during the school year. Nonetheless, it was a sacred tradition.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Good." He grinned and made his way to his room. "Did Naruto mention anything about training during her ranting," Lee asked after a minute of silence.

There was a pause for thought, then, "No, I guess it'll go like every week." Lee gave a shrug as he pulled on a pair of old sweats. He flopped down on his bed, clicked the speaker button on his phone, and scratched his bare chest.

"Did you really think Naruto could beat Gaara?"

"I still do. She the best fighter in the school, probably all of Konoha. You haven't fought her and felt it first hand, I have. Trust me, even if that girl is stronger, Naruto doesn't quit. She'll pass out before Naruto stays down. What I don't get is why Sasuke thinks she'll lose."

Neji had a point. She'd fought him, but she hadn't kicked his ass nearly as bad as she had Sasuke's. If anyone should believe in her it was him, for more than one reason. "I don't know, you'd think her boyfriend would be right behind her. Not saying she couldn't do it." On the other line he was sure Neji was nodding. "On another note, how about our new teachers?"

There was an audible shudder from his friend. "I think a good half of them should be locked up in a mental ward." Lee started laughing. They stayed on the phone a few more hours before Neji informed him Hiashi was giving him the 'get-off-the-damn-phone-or-else' look.

"Heh, I'm why you're not allowed to have a cell phone." There was a light laugh and a good-bye as the line went dead.

Lee looked over at his clock. It was 10:13 at night. He rolled over and turned off the lamp. He pulled the covers over himself and quickly fell asleep.

This was going to be an interesting year.

**TBC…**

A/N: Wow, this was short. Gomen faithful readers. I tried. Well, the next update might not be for a while, I'm trying to catch up on another story on another account… -shifty eyes- But I shan't be telling you guys what it is! –cough- _Snowy Eyes and Sandy Hair_ (TemaxHina) –cough- But, yeah, so don't go hunting me down and trying to kill me, alright? Buh-bai! –flys away-


	6. What We Do

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's charaters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. The crossdressing and plot are mine. :P**

**REVIEW!** Ha! Said it first this time!

A/N: Chapter six! Anyway, my plot is starting to gain some consistency. If you don't get that comment it means my plot is starting to thicken. You'll learn more about the main characters and get a peek into the past of one. And a quick note with that. FLASHBACKS ARE IN _ITALICS!_ End message. Now, on to the story.

_**Of Crossdressers and Gangs  
**_

There was still one more day until the salvation that called itself the weekend arrived. Sasuke was pleased to see that Gaara opted to walk to school rather than board the bus with the rest of them. It was a bit odd; walking only meant she'd have to leave earlier and waste time girls usually spent fixing themselves up and trying to "look pretty". Not that Gaara applied to that category. Whatever, her doing this ensured him a calm bus ride to and from school, which had fast become a battleground.

Yesterday the two girls had barely said two words to each other. Yet, they had almost gotten into a fistfight again, this time it was broken up by the school principal, Tsunade. She had threatened to have them both expelled faster than they could say "Graduation" the next time it happened. Poor Sasuke and friends could only hope the couple wouldn't get out of hand again.

It seemed their prayers were answered as the redhead sat silent and surly in the back of the class while Naruto gabbed happily to her friends, completely ignoring the fact Gaara existed. The blissful behavior continued straight through the day, save a glare match during third period Home Economics.

The final bell rang as Gai called out over the noise, "Locker rooms tomorrow, be ready for Gym!"

Naruto jumped up and faced her posse. Her eyes darted around the emptying gymnasium, making sure no one was close enough to listen in. "Okay, the usual place at five to night. Don't be late, I'm in a bad mood, we won't wait." The group nodded and moved out.

Sasuke and Naruto broke off form the rest after they entered the Main Hall. They stopped by their lockers, which were just ten slots apart. As they walked, hand-in-hand, out to the Bus Lot Sasuke glanced over at his girlfriend, who was staring dead ahead at their bus.

Something had been bothering him for a while, ever since their last date.

_Naruto had needed to go see to something at the orphanage. It happened a lot, ever since he'd known her. At random intervals she be called to the office at the orphanage. So, he had promised to meet her by the bus stop in town._

However, in a constant attempt to make him look bad she was there before him, leaning against the little rain hut. She was smiling and gazing up at the clear blue sky. She had a dark-blue bow on he head, standing out next to her bright yellow hair. She wore a denim skirt, white sneakers, and an orange tank top. Her crystalline eyes shone with the light of the afternoon sun. Even the dank and dirty street seemed more inviting with her there.

He called her name and she turned to greet him, upon noticing who had called her she waved her arms above her head. A wide grin spread across her face and she glomped him tightly. "Sorry I had to run off," she shrugged and gave him a kiss. "So, what's this 'surprise trip' you have planned for us?"

"You'll see Usuratonkachi." Naruto's cheeks swelled with air. She pouted and scrunched up her nose. She did this every time he called her that. In the beginning the name was an insult, something to tick her off. Now, though, it was a loving pet name.

"Well, let's get going, Teme!" The bus was pulling up as she tugged on his sleeve. They got on, Sasuke paying for them both.

They took a seat near the front of the bus, Naruto snuggling into Sasuke's side. Both of them sat in silence, simply enjoying each other's quiet company. It took about twenty minutes for Sasuke to tell Naruto it was almost time to get off. She had been dozing lightly, on the verge of sleep. So, when she popped upright her eyes were a little hazy and she yawned widely. She was still rubbing her eyes when the got off.

She opened her eyes to see something that could even take Sasuke's breath away. They were at the only beach for around a hundred miles. Fire State was bordered by land almost entirely. But, just fifteen miles outside it's capital city, Konoha, there was a small beach. It was sandy for the most part, littered with shells, stones, and the occasional horseshoe crab. One the southern most side, to the right if you were to face the water, was a rocky outcrop that went about thirty feet or so into the ocean before vanishing under the water. Above that there was a small cliff upon which sat a very popular café.

Naruto gazed at the ocean in awe, unable to speak. Obviously, she'd never been to the beach before. When she snapped out of her stupor she grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran towards the shore. They removed their shoes and socks, then dipped their feet in the cold water.

Usually, due to cold currents from the north, people didn't go in the water. But, by late August it was warm enough to dip your feet in without them losing feeling. It felt really good on hot days like today.

"Wow, this place would be perfect for a first date!" she peered over at Sasuke, who had pouted at the comment. "Heh, relax! The movies were fun too," she said, trying to make him feel better.

For and hour they chased each other and horsed around. Then, they found a hermit crab and some broken shells with weird colors. Naruto looked like a little kid. By the time they sat down on the sun baked sand night was coming. Naruto was in Sasuke's lap, her head resting on his shoulder, blowing little puffs of air at the stray strands of hair. Every time it touched her face she'd giggle and blow it back into the air.

Slowly but surely, the sun sunk lower, casting a red glow over the glittering water. Done playing with hair Naruto sat up and faced Sasuke. She smiled softly, it was very unlike her normal toothy grin, but it was beautiful all the same. "Thank you, this was really fun." She leaned in and kissed him.

They started making out, hands wrapping themselves up in clothes. At first, Sasuke thought he was doing pretty well, but before long Naruto pulled away blushing. He glanced inquisitively at his girlfriend.

"I, uh… gotta' go to the bathroom!" She sprang up and dashed off, leaving a bewildered Sasuke on the beach.

Naruto had come back after a few minutes, apologizing over and over. When they got home Naruto had taken a long shower and gone to bed with tears in her eyes. It had happened once after that, but it wasn't as bad, Naruto had just jumped up and said dinner was burning, even though it wasn't.

He wasn't sure if he even wanted to go there with her, it seemed very upsetting. However he didn't get a chance to pick a side when they had gotten off the bus. Neji and Lee were talking to Naruto who was bouncing off towards home. She called out a so long and turned her attention to jabbing Sasuke's side with her finger. When he shot a glare at her the response her received was troubling. Instead of giggling or returning the glare she seemed relived. His glower dissipated as a worried look replaced it. She shook her head and smiled. The blonde flung an arm over his shoulder and gave him a shake.

They separated to walk up the flight of stairs and enter their apartment. Naruto hopped ahead and slipped her head under the old welcome mat and pulled out a silver colored key. She inserted it and twisted. Pushing the door open she held up to halt Sasuke. Her face was no longer relaxed and carefree, it was serious and deadly. She tilted her head towards the inside of the room, listening for something. After a moment she held up four fingers, keeping the pinky down. The Sound Five was in there, all but Kimimaro. Naruto was about to give the order to go in when Lee called her name.

As if it were a signal the four inside all charged out, nearly knocking the blonde to the floor. Down in the parking lot Kimimaro was keeping both Lee and Neji busy. The two dodged and weaved passed attacks, attempting to land a hit f their own. They were slowly making their way towards where Naruto and Sasuke stood, a floor up.

Unfortunately, he only had time to take it in; for Tayuya and Sakon had begun fighting him while Naruto was holding off Jirobu and Kidoumaru. He couldn't keep tabs on her and fight at the same time. Knowing she could stand up for herself he opted fro fight first, help second.

None too soon he'd planted his feet and slugged the pair in the gut. They stopped mid-punch as they gagged and curled forward, spit dripping out of their mouths. They grabbed hold of their abdomens as they kneeled on the floor. Not wasting any time, as he had been taught for years, he grabbed their heads and smashed them together. Stepping on both of them he dashed down the first half of stairs to the mini-landing below. His girlfriend was pinned along the guardrail, trying her best to block as many punches as she could manage.

The Uchiha felt a small twinge of guilt. She was worried that if she hit back it would get them thrown out. Looking at her he realized she must have taken three or four hit to the face; her right cheek was red and swelling, her lips was bleeding, and her arms were red and bruised from defending herself.

"Naruto," he shouted as he hopped over the last four steps, landing with the balance of a cat. He slammed into Kidoumaru, knocking him over. Next, he kneed Jirobu fiercely in the lower regions. The orange-haired man fell to the ground with an echoing thud. He spun on his heel, his dark hair flying into his eyes, and slammed his foot into the other's back. When he turned to his girlfriend he was furious, "Fight back baka! You can defend yourself with your fists! Don't hold back just to save some stupid apartment!"

For a second she looked shocked, lost for words. Thankfully she snapped out of it in no time. With a grin that meant trouble in place she blew him a kiss with a wink. Then, she grabbed hold of the railing and thrust herself over it. The few seconds of shock didn't even didn't even register with the boy. The blonde girl did this kind of crazy thing too many times in the past for him to really panic any more.

She alit on the ground softly, knees bending her low to the ground to absorb the shock of the impact. She sprang back up immediately and ran towards her two friends in need. Sasuke knew they'd win without a problem. He reached down and grabbed the two fallen gang members and tied them to the railing using their belts. He bound up the stairs and repeated his actions on the other two, having to use an old rope on Sakon, who did have a belt to wear on his tight pants.

As he finished a cry of victory sounded from below. He peered over the K.O.'ed bodies and saw Kimimaro on the ground. He rushed down to meet his friends.

--

They were all panting and sweaty. A sneak attack, go figure. They really were trying to take Naruto down. For the love of the Gods, the broke into their houses! What was wrong with them, didn't they fear the law?

"You all okay," Sasuke asked, breathless. He came even with them and glanced down at the gang leader, now deglorified. Naruto stood above him, glaring right at his face, her eyes burning with anger.

She stepped forward and planted her foot on his chest. "I've told you already. You and your pussy-ass friends stay the hell away from us, the others, and my turf! Pull B.S. like this again and you'll be luck to walk when I'm through with you!" She allowed a growl to pass her lips before removing her foot. She hit him with a swift kick as she turned and walked away, the other three following her.

Just as they neared the edge of the lot Sasuke shouted, without looking back, "You can pick up those losers any time dumb ass." Lee figured the other four had to have been somewhere. Now he knew where.

They strolled over to the edge of the woods the surrounded the complex, and whole city. From where they stood they could make out the four figures of the four underlings joining Kimimaro at the bottom of the flight. They left, trying, and failing, to retain some form of dignity. Naruto sat on the grass and leaned against an old oak tree. She dabbed gingerly at her at a swollen cheek and split lip. Lee was by her side with a bandage nearly as fast as Sasuke. With Neji running into Lee's house they did their best to stop the seemingly endless flow of blood.

Finally, Neji returned with ice and a wet rag. They all cleaned up and assessed the damage. Positive nothing but nothing but Naruto's lip was broken the stood and set off to wait for the others at Lee's apartment.

"Those guys _really_ want to do you in Naruto!" Now that everyone was more or less okay Lee was having a panic attack. "They've never done something this over the top! Who knows what they'll do next? What if they go after the others? Or ambush one of us while we're alone? They could come back!" He paced back and forth, waving his arms wildly whenever he wanted to make a point. He went through reason after reason as to why they should stay home tonight, most of which were pretty much the same thing.

He was told to calm down more times than he could count. Finally, sick of hearing him repeat himself, Neji grabbed hold of his ear and forcefully sat him down. He sat in a silent daze for a minute or two.

--

_'So,'_ thought Gaara, who had seen and heard the whole thing, _'they are enemies of a gang?'_

All their talk from when that upperclassman was on the ground arouse certain suspicions in the Suna boy. It sounded a lot like the others were also part of a gang. And this complex was their turf.

Soon, other members of the group from school began to show up. The fat-ass, slacker, and loudmouth were first, along with a white puppy. They waited a little longer until the shy girl appeared. The leader was sure to be next; none of those fools could ever lead anything, let alone a gang.

Yet, he was proven wrong as Uzumaki stood up, asking if everybody was present. A few scattered answers and she set off. "Alright," she said to everyone, still unaware of Gaara, "I'm going to leave it up to these three to explain why my face looks this way. But, the real importance of the matter is the fact that we, the Shinobi, are two steps away from being at war with the Sound Five. If they so much as look at you funny, tell me." They all nodded in understanding.

_'I was right!'_ Gaara was in shock. Uzumaki was the leader of an actual gang. One that could smack down the Sound Five, a gang people in Wind State knew about.

To say the least, this was going to be interesting.

**TBC…**

A/N: There you have it. Oh my- Naruto and friends are in a gang? –gasp- Didn't see that coming did you? HA! Well, things are going to heat up in a few chapters. The next one or two will be filling in some blanks about some of the characters pasts, mainly Lee's and touching on Neji's. You'll also get to see what it was like when those two join the group… I'm still not sure to what extent though… But you guys don't care, do you? Enjoy the rest of your day and hope to see you for the next Chapter. BTW: please review… I'll stop screaming at you. –puppy eyes- -


	7. A Meeting of Ninja

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's charaters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. The crossdressing and plot are mine. :P**

A/N: Whoot, lucky seven! Look at me go! Oh my Gods, a plot! Gangs? Hmm, where did that come from, I wonder… Ha, Sounds good guys, are you interested? Do I have your attention? Good! This chapter you're going to learn about what these kids do together, what's up with Lee's and Neji's past, and how they met Naruto and company. Enjoy, read, review, rate, and have a nice day!

Another thing, I'd like to send special thank you's to all of my faithful reviewers! What makes you a faithful reviewer? Well... reviewing helps... a lot. So, give them a round of applause and a pat on the back:  
sunshine-n-kisses - This lovely person has reviewed twice. Their reviews make me smile and giggle, I wonder what happened to them...  
Green Beast of Oita - Three times for this one. These reviews are encouraging and make me all warm inside. Great author too, give 'em a read!... when you're done here of course...  
In2lalaland - Three reviews. Helpful and long reviews. The first person to critique (sp?) this story. Saying I - in my own words- 'Broke the cross dressing fic mold' I love them!  
yaoifangrl4ever - Name says it all hun! Two from you. Her reviews are short, sweet, and make me smile all over. I hope she keeps it up!

And all of you! In another few chapters I'll let you all know of any other faithfuls that show up! Keep it coming guys! Now then, enjoy the story!

**Of Crossdressers and Gangs**

"Ready to go," Uzumaki called over her shoulder.

Everyone stood and followed her off of the small deck. They moved swiftly and quietly into the nearby woods. Intrigued, Gaara followed.

He followed them as silently as they moved. Soon, the group of eight moved off the beaten path, still not making noise. He stood at the edge of the path, cautious about entering the brush. When they began to disappear from sight he dashed forward. They trekked for nearly ten minutes. Uzumaki halted and glanced around. Gaara jumped behind a thik tree to avoid being seen. A rush of whispers and drown out by a sudden gust of wind.

As the wind died down Gaara had a strange feeling. He peered around the tree trunk. Expecting to be seen he readied himself for a fight. But the area was empty, not a soul in sight. He scanned all around him, even glancing up to the boughs above. No one, they had all vanished. Bewildered and irritated, he made his way back.

--

"So, she really was following us, huh?" Kiba called.

"Yeah, expect hassle to come our way," Naruto announced. Akamaru, Kiba's dog, gave a bark. A few members laughed, knowing what was on the puppies mind. "Sorry, Aka-chan. Nice job sniffing her out!" He gave a happy yip and wagged his tail.

They hopped carefully from branch to branch, thankful to the dense forest. It was about fifteen meters until Naruto landed on the ground, Sasuke not seconds later with Lee at his heels. Soon, Kiba and the puppy were waiting as Hinata and Neji arrived to wait for Chouji and Shikamaru. As the last two slid down the rope, hidden high in the tree tied to the tallest branch that would hold them they checked their surroundings once more.

They were now pretty deep in the woods. Nobody ever came back this far so Naruto had decided that this would be the perfect spot for his gang to train. He had spent the summer after seventh grade building it. Now, with help from all the members, it was not an unstable shack some kid threw together but a sturdy clubhouse that could with stand the seasons.

When the all clear was given they hastily entered the fort. Naruto closed the door and locked the knob, chain, and three deadbolts. He turned and entered the meeting area where everyone sat waiting. He made his way to the tattered, orange armchair in the center and plopped down in it. He loved this chair, it made him feel enpowered, like everyone was focused on him. He just simply adored being the center of attention.

"I _hate_ the Tree Route!" Kiba growled and scratched Akamaru behind the ear. "Who cares if she sees us! We'll just loose her in the woods!" Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed.

Crossing his legs he said, "Relax, Kiba. I planned on going the route anyway; you're getting fat and lazy. And, as soon as I'm fifteen, her ass is mine." His eyes shone briefly with a fiery spirit they hadn't seen for a while. He would admit it if they asked, he wanted to kick the bitch's ass, and kick it hard.

Sasuke stood and walked over to him. He looked back at the group and set them off to what they had come here for, training. When they were left alone he sat on the arm of Naruto's chair. The black-haired boy gave him a look that he knew too well. Sasuke was telling him to rein it in and chill. That he was acting like quite the bitch himself. Then, after Naruto rolled his eyes, he spoke.

"Dobe," he leaned and elbow on the fuzzy head, "are you PMSing?"

"No!" If anyone else had asked that they'd get their ass kick.

He cocked and eyebrow and titled his head. The blonde shook his head. Obviously, he never got that thing that women get, but he acted like he did. He would get as cranky and chocolate hogging and evil as he wanted, at the _end_ of the month. Maybe that was her problem, now that he thought about it. It was more than possible she was in the middle of a cycle, plus being tossed into a new school. If that happened to be the problem he'd forgive her. If not, everything would continue as was. After pondering what Gaara might be like off her cycle he found it was really to imagine her being nice. When he finally got a picture of "Nice Gaara" it was like something out of one of Hinata's Shoujo Manga. A sweet, doe-eyed, happy Gaara in a floral dress (that had no real reason for existence) was just too surreal. It was also funny as all. He burst out laughing so hard his sides hurt in no time.

--

Lee was sparring with Neji, like always when roaring laughter was heard coming from the next room. Lee glanced over to the doorway, blocking a distracted punch from Neji who seemed to be also wondering what was going on. Sasuke walked in, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. He stopped beside the two and gave them an odd look. Realizing he was still holding Neji's fist he quickly let go. Lee made a gesture towards where Naruto still sat, laughing her head off. Sasuke rolled his eyes, shook his head again, and went off towards the weights.

"I wonder what's so funny…" Neji pondered aloud.

Lee shrugged, "No clue. Must be something she thought of, Sasuke's not that funny."

They shared a silent glance then laughed themselves. Within a minute Naruto had come out and started with her own training, weights then sparring with Sasuke. Even though almost everyone followed the same schedule the training was never the same.

Mostly because instead of beating on a punching bag they tried to beat on each other, it was much better than the conventional methods. It taught them how to dodge, block, counter strike. They wouldn't learn all that by hitting a big piece of cloth that stayed still. Their exercises helped them grow, physically and mentally. They continuously fought while trying to figure out how best to over power their opponent. The matches were always different because you would always learn a new weak spot or figure out how to turn just right to avoid getting hit. It was amazingly youthful!

Lee internally rolled his eyes. He never acted like that on the outside, last time both Sasuke and Neji had slapped him. He admitted, it was irritating, but it was also glorious and uplifting! So he kept it inside, but kept it all the same.

Despite the abnormal start to the evening practice went on as per usual. They worked until they collapsed, and, as always, Lee and Naruto were the last two standing. When this whole thing had started they'd tried to duke it out until one got too tired, but it never ended. Both were just to stubborn to give in. Now, when everyone else was sprawled out on the floor, panting and sweaty, they called it quits as well. This was when Naruto would speak about anything and everything she thought they should hear.

They moved back into the sitting room and focused their attention on Naruto in her plush seat. She waited for everyone to catch their breath, stop pouring buckets of sweat from their pores and stop looking like they were going to pass out if they had to move or speak.

"Good job guys," she said with a weary smile. She took a swipe at her head, which had hair matted to it with her perspiration. When they saw her face again it was mildly thoughtful. "Sasuke," he looked up at his girlfriend, "did you lock the door before we came here?"

"No, Lee did you lock yours?"

Lee peered over at Neji, who shook his head. It hadn't really occurred to him. Now that he did he felt foolish. "Crud…"

"No worries," Naruto said. "They won't be stupid enough to do that again." Her eyes held a protective flare.

Whenever Lee saw that his heart filled with respect and a sense of belonging like no other. He'd always been an outcast among his peers. Neji had been his first friend. It had been just the two of them for years, until they both landed in the orphanage. They had even done that together. That's where they had met Naruto and the rest.

A car crash. A slippery road and a sleepy bus driver in a cold and snowy late November night.

_Lee's parents had gone out to dinner for some reason he didn't know. After they'd been gone for about ten minutes he dialed his friend Hyuuga Neji's phone number. It turned out that Neji's parents had gone to pick up a late dinner themselves. He said they'd be back in twenty minutes. But it was okay, Neji was allowed to talk on the phone, his parents adored him. It was Lee's parents that never allowed him any freedom or privileges. _

_Lee's mom and dad only saw their only son as a disappointment. His grades weren't bad, "C's" and "B's", average, he had no exceptional talents, and he was too clumsy for sports. He was nothing but a let down to his small family, a burden to them. _

_"You know, I bet if I asked Dad he'd let you come live with us." It was said often between the pair, half and a joke, half as a serious consideration. _

_"Yeah," he said dreamily. "You know I don't even think my folks would care." There wasn't the slightest hint of doubt in his mind, he knew how they felt about him, and had accepted it. It was a shame something like that could happen. _

_There was a dry, humorless laugh from the other end of the line. _

_Neji and Lee continued talking for nearly an hour. When they realized what time it was there was a knock at both their doors, eerily at almost the same time. Without hanging up both seventh graders opened the door, expecting to see their parents. Instead they saw the police, sympathetic expressions upon their faces. _

_"N-neji," Lee gasped after he heard the news. _

_"Lee, are your parents home?" his voice was breaking and Lee was sure his eyes were watering as well. _

_"No, yours?" A strangled sob was all he got, and all he needed. _

_The next week was terrible. Packing, sorting, making choices no thirteen-year-old should have to make. At the end of it all, right after the funerals, they were dropped off at the orphanage. It didn't even take an hour for them to meet Naruto and a few of her friends. It was her who, after keeping an eye on the pair, which never separated, came up to them cheerily and said hello. _

_Lee gave her a smile in return while Neji stared skeptically at her. "Who are you?" _

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Official greeter!" Her bright blue eyes shined jovially as she beamed that thousand-watt smile at them again. _

_Lee found that he felt oddly comfortable around her, almost safe. Neji on the other hand seemed to really dislike her. He glared at the blonde and folded his arms. "Is this so kind of joke you play on the new guys? Because it's not funny." _

_Naruto look genuinely shocked. "Oh! No, I'm just trying to be nice. I know how hard it is to come here. I've seen it happening to people my whole life." _

_Lee cut in; he couldn't help it. "Wait, your whole life?" _

_"Huh, oh, yeah, I've been an orphan since I was a few days old. Never knew my folks. I guess it's better then your guys' situation, can't miss what you don't remember having, ne?" Her smile was there but it faltered slightly. No one could really feel that way completely. Even Lee missed his mom and dad. _

_"Well, thanks, but we don't need pity." Neji pulled on Lee's arm as they turned away from her and her approaching friends. They heard them asking Naruto what had just happened and her saying Lee was nice but Neji was a jerk. _

_Five minutes later they ran into a grumpy Uchiha. He looked as though he'd just gotten back from being in a huge fight; bandages covered his face and arms, bruises littered his pale skin and a split and swollen lip was blatantly obvious. He and Neji exchanged words before moving on, Sasuke simply glancing at Lee as he passed. They seemed to have known each other from somewhere. From what Lee heard from Sasuke, Naruto was the one who'd beat him up, a week ago. Maybe she wasn't as sweet as he'd thought. _

_When they arrived back at the room Neji flopped onto the bottom bunk on their side, they hadn't met their roommates yet. Lee hopped up to the top one and swung his head over the side to peer at his friend. Lee had no other family around, so this was the only place he could go. But Neji had an uncle. However, due to the fact that his father and uncle had a horrible relationship they refused to take Neji in. Lee couldn't help but feel bad for his friend, he knew what it was like to be unwanted by family. _

_They lay there, silently, for half an hour. The sun had set and the smell of food had begun to waft through the vents and into their room. It smelled very good but neither boy had any sort of appetite. It was then that their bunkmates chose to enter the room. And a very loud entrance it was. _

_"SHUT UP YOU JERK! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THERE'S A STICK UP HIS ASS!" The voice that spoke, or more shouted, was fierce and shrill. _

_Another voice, Lee swore he'd heard somewhere before floated to his ears next. "You really don't get that some people need time to adjust! Maybe he didn't feel like being bombarded by some hyper moron the moment they arrive!" _

_"Screw you Teme!" _

_"Up yours, Dobe!" _

_"Call me that one more time and I'll shove Shikamaru's Kendo stick so far up your-" she froze, blue eyes wide with surprise. She looked at the pair who started back at her and Sasuke, who had also begun to stare. "Umm, hi!" _

_Lee gave a half-hearted wave while Neji simply glared at them, or more accurately, Naruto. Sasuke grabbed a small chunk of her hair from behind and pull lightly, directing her out of the room, much to her dismay, which she loudly voiced. He peered back and asked, "Aren't you two coming down to dinner? The food's not all that bad, better than the school's." _

_Neji and Lee shook their heads, "No appetite." The black-haired man nodded understandingly and walked off with his captive, who was threatening death in many painful forms. _

_T__hey both shared a look and shrugged. The world of full of strange people, this place seemed to have an abundance of them. _

_Lee flipped back up to his bunk and laid his head on the pillow. He'd brought it from home; it still smelled like his room. He smiled softly and nuzzled into it. He breathed the scent in deeply and let it out with a small sob that made his throat feel hoarse and cracked. It was then the tears came, like the whole week before. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't! Both he and Neji had lost it all. Now they were stuck in some weird place full of odd people that didn't really seem all that nice. They'd even had to switch schools. He felt himself shudder at the thought. And he wrapped his blanket around him in a protective cocoon. He didn't want to go. He didn't want this to be happening. He still wished that it was all some sort of horrible dream and he'd wake up soon and be back in his old room with his parents that, even though they didn't act like it, loved him and took care of him. He just wanted the pain to go away. And below him he heard Neji crying into his own pillow. _

_This really wasn't fair. _

_They fell asleep eventually. Before either of their roommates returned. And because they were asleep they didn't see the understanding and empathetic looks the pair gave them. Nor did they hear the words the two softly spoke to each other about helping them get used to the whole ordeal. And Naruto promise to try and be more understanding of Neji's feelings._

Two days later Naruto and Neji had gotten into a fight. Naruto had creamed Neji, who was a great martial artist. Naruto had made a comment about being predictable by using such standard movements and patterns. After that Lee and Neji had been welcomed into their group. The next day at school Naruto had made friends with Neji's cousin, Hinata, much to the older relative's dismay. But, Naruto being the amazing person she was, managed to get them to form a friendship that eventually lead to their families patching things up.

Sure, they hadn't started off friends, but it hadn't taken long. Bonds formed and they were now all part of the same family. They looked after each other, took care of everyone. They were the Shinobi, a gang with a heart. Naruto, the one who had brought them all together in the first place, was the leader and founder. She was code-named the Hokage, a shadow named after their state. To be truthful, they all own Naruto a lot, maybe even their lives. However, if you were to ask her, she was the one indebt. She hadn't rescued them; they'd all saved her from a dark and lonely life.

Lee had always respected her for that. He always would. The blonde girl carried so much on her shoulders. She refused to show or share it though. She shielded them from all she could, for some reason under the impression she had to be strong for them.

"Has anyone had problems with them lately?" Naruto's blue eyes scanned her friends' faces. "Good," she stood up, "same deal as always next week. See you all on Monday!"

Her smile followed them out into the woods where everyone made their way home in groups. When they got back to the apartments Lee opened his door with the utmost caution, sighing with relief when he wasn't jumped.

**TBC…**

A/N: Well, there you go. I know this is going to sound odd but now that school is ending for me the updates will come less often. Reasons? Because I will now have to type all of this at home and not at school, like I've been doing. I don't always get on the computer so it's kind of a challenge to post stuff. But I do promise to try my hardest. I'll also (because I've already been doing it) be going back over my already posted chapters and fixing my spelling errors. I don't have a BETA for this because it's kind of confusing to BETA… hell I wrote the thing and still get confused by it at times. So here's to less misspellings!

**SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER!  
OMG! Okay, Naruto spoiler I just HAVE to go on about! As some of you may know, Itachi is dead and died at Sasuke's hand. Madara – who is Tobi and leader/founder of Akatsuki kidnapped him and told him all this stuff as to why Itachi did what he did. It turns out Itachi was a good guy! –gasp- and Konoha told him to kill the family. I think he's lying but I don't know. It's just too much. Now Sasuke is pissed at Konoha and gathered up Hebi/Snake, renaming them Hawk, and is going to destroy Konoha! And Naruto and the gang have no idea! KISHIMOTO-SAMA STOP RUNNING US IN CIRCLES YOU PLOT TWIST MASTER YOU! JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! God… it's like a drug for me really…**


	8. End of the Rope

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's charaters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. The crossdressing and plot are mine. :P**

**BTW, I don't own Bugs Bunny or any thing else either. DON'T SUE! **

A/N: Okay, chapter eight! Thanks for keeping with me through all this… crap would be a good word. Things are really going to start moving now! Tensions get high, worries manifest, and secrets are spilled… not all in this one chapter though, even though it does create the gateway to it all for the next few chapters. Hmm… this chapter. I feel good about it. I don't know why but I think it just somehow, I don't know, fits, even though nothing of importance happens. Let me know what you guys think, huh? Love ya all and see you soon!

**Of Crossdressers and Gangs**

It had been a week since Lee's house was broken into. He had been surprised, and very pleased, to find nothing broken or stolen or destroyed. At school the Sound Five had made sure to steer clear of the Shinobi, even Hinata was given a wide berth. They knew that if they pulled anything Naruto would make them dearly regret it, consequences to her be damned. Normally it'd be nice, not having to deal with them, but it wasn't the average school year this time around. There was still one itty-bitty problem…

As usual, the now traditional third period glare match was well underway. Iruka was out with the flu bug that was going around, so they'd all been assigned deskwork. The work as a whole would be graded as a quiz grade. Staring contests seemed to be more important however.

Most days it went on silently, but a certain blonde someone must have been visited by her dear "Aunt Flo" and was in a foul mood. "Mind telling me what you were doing following us the other weekend?"

She was going to bring _that_ up? It was the Monday of the next week; another weekend had already passed. There was nothing to gain; they'd lost her in the woods. He silently begged for Gaara to not answer and keep on glowering at the girl. Yet, it was official, Gaara could read minds and hated Lee.

"None of your business," she snapped. "Why'd you beat the shit out of those Sound idiots?"

"Because we could. Want to be next, bitch?"

"Try me loser." Gaara had called Naruto a number of vulgar names, but loser always got the biggest rise.

She stood up, chair falling back behind he. "That's it I'm kicking your sorry a-"

Sasuke slapped a hand over her mouth. Growling she pushed forward and made lunge for the redhead who had stood. The black-haired boy wrapped his arms around her chest as Lee came and began pushing her away from the smug Suna girl. The sickly looking substitute jumped up and grabbed Naruto by her collar, ripping her away from her friends' grasp. As she struggled to get away from Hayate Gaara continued her catcalls.

"Hmph, if pathetic wimps like that can hold you back you must be really weak," she placed her hands on her hips. "If you're the strongest of those morons they _must_ be total puss-"

"Shut up!" Lee whipped around, glaring fiercely at Gaara. "I'm sick of sitting by and letting you talk down on my friends! Either shut up or deal with me!"

There were gasps all around the room. Lee had never flat out challenged anyone to a fight. He and Hinata were the pacifists of the group, not really enjoying conflict of any kind.

Gaara's composed face looked slightly shocked, Lee had never really spoken to her, and he was sure back home people didn't just come up and challenge her to a fight. She recovered quickly with a smirk. "Go ahead, it should be fun, even if just a little."

They readied themselves, prepared to fight. Lee's left fist was behind his back, right arm poised in front of him. Gaara's legs steadied and rooted to the floor so she wouldn't be knocked over easily. Her arms were folded by her chest, the stance to normal people would look foolish but Lee knew better, he was positive they'd be able to lash out at a moments notice and strike the on coming foe. Lee would have to strike first then. His knees bent, about to propel him at his target. On the count of three: one, two, thr-

"No!" Lee looked back at Naruto, who was still being held by Hayate. She wasn't looking at him as she spoke with a commanding and authoritative voice. Instead she locked eyes with Gaara. "Never strike first. Words are one thing. Get hit _before_ you hit."

"But," he peeked back at the redhead then at the blonde. Sighing he relaxed and about faced. He walked over to his friends. Naruto, having calmed down, was let go of. Lee faced Gaara and crossed his arms. "You really should stop looking for fights, because one day you'll get one you can't win."

She looked like she was going to say something when the bell rang. Everyone left after taking one last look at Lee and Gaara. This non-physical war wasn't going to stay non-physical for long.

--

That was too close. Sure, he'd lost his temper, but he'd never strike first. It was one of the most important lessons he'd ever been taught.

"Naruto," Lee called. No one had spoken all through fourth period. Now they were at lunch. "Why'd you make me stop? It's not like you to let people speak ill of your friends."

Naruto shook his head. "If I ever do get to fight her she'll have to hit me first. No matter how mad I get, I'll never start it." He couldn't let it come to that, no matter how annoying she was.

However, he had hit first before. He'd hit Sasuke first. He'd pissed Naruto off to badly and he'd been too inexperienced to be able to hold back properly. Thankfully nothing had happened to make him regret it. But Gaara was nearing the peak that tossed all the cautiousness Naruto had off a tall and very steep cliff. He knew that if he hit her first he'd regret it. Just something about her made Naruto act carefully around her, some kind of vibe she had. He just didn't know what it was…

Confused and irritated by the whole situation he took a large bite out of his burger and mutilated it within his mouth. Sasuke stared at him worriedly. He glanced over at the rest of the table, like he was asking for advice. When no one spoke up he huffed and got in the lunch line as Naruto took another chunk out of his lunch.

It took another two bites to finish the burger and for Sasuke to return, candy bar in hand. Naruto spotted it and jumped up like a puppy.

He held it above his head, smirking he said, "Promise to cheer up baka? Moping doesn't suit you." Rushing his promise he caught the piece of chocolate as it left his boyfriend's hand.

So what if he wasn't really a girl, he still loved chocolate with a passion.

--

The bell rang as Gaara walked into his seventh period class. He took his normal seat by himself, glares from Uzumaki and her gang following him all the way.

The heavy metal door swung shut with a resounding clang that sent the class into a silent state that mirrored death so closely he almost wanted to look around and check. Zabuza strolled over to his desk, looking sadistically satisfied with something. He reached into his desk and pulled out a stack of papers. As he called up some pink-haired girl to pass them out he spotted the large bold words at the top, 'POP QUIZ'. Damn him.

Yet, when Gaara received it he rolled his eyes at how pathetically easy it was. Fifteen questions on the vocabulary they'd gotten yesterday. Around the class people who'd actually done the work became relived and soon after concentrated on the paper in front of them. Those who had pushed it off began to worry and glance at their friends' papers.

He finished in a few minutes along with a few others who all walked up and handed it in. The class as a whole finished in about twenty minutes. "Grades at the end of class."

He began marking of incorrect answers with a tick of the marker he held in his hand. Three minutes before the bell he began calling out names with the score in alphabetical order. Aburame – 100, Akimichi – 90. It picked up pace half way through; Haruno – 85. The bell sounded as the last four names were called; Uchiha – 100, Utsuwa – 100, Uzumaki – write legibly next time or else, 100, Yamanaka – 80.

Everyone filed out into the crowded hallways. As always he rushed off to the girl's locker room and into the bathroom stall. He wasn't sure whom but someone would always be changing in the other stall. Whoever she was she'd leave ahead of him without fail, even if he beat her there.

And as he left he noticed, once again, she'd beaten him out. While he walked out chatty girls, smelling strongly of perfume, paraded in. He was very grateful he didn't have to listen to their non-stop blabber. Of course if he had to choose he'd prefer them to his stupid gym instructor. The man was a total basket case, complete with nuts.

He reached his place in line and sat down. An unspoken agreement had exchanged his and Uzumaki's spots. No one seemed to care. Not that he'd have moved if someone had told him to.

"Hey," a stranger said as he stood in front of the class. "I'm Genma. I'll be filling in for Maito Gai. He's got a bad stomach virus." Maybe there was a God. The relived faces of his classmates told him they thought so too.

The class half-heartedly stretched and headed out for the preplanned run. Today was a race, half mile. First place got five points extra credit, second got one. If anybody finished after eight minutes and thirty seconds they lost a point. When they reached the track field everyone lined up at the thick while starting line. Conversations halted, people focused, practiced runners crouched low to the ground. Gaara bent his knees, ready to pounce at the whistle.

_Tweet!_

He was off, flying over the pavement. Not a single soul was ahead of him. Exclamations sounded behind him. _'Far too easy,'_ he thought to himself. He ran without slowing down or speeding up when two blurs passed him. Upon inspection he found it was Uchiha neck-in-neck with Bowl-cut. Soon, something orange passed him. Uzumaki called back an insult as she sped off. Glaring at the three of them he kicked it up a notch.

He tore passed the blonde and began to gain ground on the other two. As he drew even with them their eyes grew wide. Sharing a glance they sped up, trying to shake him. He would not be out done that easily.

--

No way! No fucking way! Not only did he have to push to keep pace with Lee but now he needed to worry about loosing to Gaara too?

He pushed forward, trying his best to pass both of his opponents. Lee kept up with him, as expected, and Gaara trailed by little more than an inch. When she caught up with them they were nearly to the end of the first lap. This meant he only had one more lap to pass them both and keep it that way.

From behind Naruto could be heard cheering Sasuke on, Neji encouraging Lee, and Kiba and other random spectators bouncing back and forth between the two. Occasionally someone would throw an insult to Gaara, who readily ignored it. As they passed the starting point, thus entering their second and final lap, Genma called out their times; three minutes and twenty seconds for all three.

After barely more than half a lap later they lapped Chouji and Shikamaru, who cheered them on briefly while trying to trip the redheaded beast running along side them. Soon after that they passed Sakura and Ino. Both girls tried hopelessly to flirt and get Sasuke's attention as he blew by them.

They were drawing close to the finish line again. Genma stood waiting, stopwatch at the ready. Lee and Sasuke shared a glance. They had to kick it into high gear if they wanted to leave Gaara in their dust. Nodding to each other they sprinted as quickly as they could, just pulling ahead. Behind them Naruto and a few others cheered and shouted. Gaara picked up speed right after they had. She began to gain ground on them.

Tactics were needed if she was to be defeated. Motioning to Lee they maneuvered themselves in front of her, blocking any chance she had of advancement. She attempted to go around them, but they simply followed her movements.

The end was just mere yards away. Sasuke's sides were cramping from not stretching properly, his heart felt like it was going to give out any second, his legs felt rubbery and unstable like jell-o, and it seemed like he was breathing through a straw. But, because his body was filled with so much adrenaline and he was filled with a burning desire to win at everything he did, he hardly even registered it. All of the discomforts were small and far away to him. The only thing that mattered was winning. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

He dashed ahead trying to get the lead. Lee was even with him just inches before the end. Both crossed it together, Gaara only a second behind.

Neji and Naruto ran up to them twenty seconds later. The blonde hugged what little life they had left in them out while Neji simply stated they had done a "good job". After another minute Kiba came up to them huffing and puffing with Hinata helping him walk. Nearly half the class had finished now.

Lee was sprawled out on the grass, his breathing more even and a dreamy smile on his face. Neji sat next to him looking up at the partly cloudy sky with a bored expression that made him look eerily like Shikamaru. Naruto had curled up along side Sasuke who was leaning on the fence. Kiba and Hinata were keeping an eye on the progress of their two slowest members. Shikamaru and Chouji were the last two running, right behind Ino and Sakura who were trying to beat the other, as if it mattered.

"Nine forty-eight." The two girls moaned as they crossed. Minus one point. "Ten fifteen." Those two would be getting a "How Best to Take Advantage of Your Youth!" speech from Gai whenever he showed up again.

As the pair of last-place runners flopped to the ground the five-minute bell rang, signaling changing time. Naruto popped up and speed walked inside. Sasuke couldn't figure out why she was so shy about changing in front of people. It wasn't just at school; she locked her bedroom door every time she changed at home also. No matter how much he thought about it he could never thing of a reason that made sense. When he'd asked she had quickly changed the subject.

Entering the locker room, Sasuke was among the last. He changed back into his normal clothes, black short-sleeved shirt and dark blue denim pants, and went out to wait with the mass of people crowding the doorway, waiting anxiously for the last bell. He hunted down the group and snuck up behind Naruto. Feeling light hearted and a bit flirty for no apparent reason – winning the half mile race had nothing to do with it, honestly – he clapped his hands over both her eyes and whispered, in a disguised voice, "Guess who."

Her hands found his and felt half way up his arms, which were covered in his usual arm warmers. He felt a grin form on her face before she said, "Elmer Fud!" Without warning she spun around and flung her arms around his shoulders. "What's up, Doc?" Her Bugs Bunny imitation needed work. Suddenly her eyes brightened and she smiled in a way only Naruto could. "You need to flirt more often."

"If I did it'd be less special," he said, giving her a face that told her she was being dumb, even though she wasn't.

"I need fun, not special."

"Then it'd be less fun, whatever had me doing it less."

She stuck her tongue out and scrunched up her face. "Teme."

"Dobe."

"Aho."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Get a room you two!" Kiba came up behind them making sick faces to Chouji. Everyone knew that an insult match between the pair was close enough to goo-goo eyes with them, and no one wanted to see Uchiha Sasuke getting all lovey-dovey. Not even he did. It was truly a sight of horror and disquiet.

While Naruto, still holding her boyfriend captive, told Kiba to shove it in a very uncomfortable place, Sasuke spotted Lee walking out into the hallway on the other side of the gym. He believed Lee had forgotten something in the locker room, and the only way in was the hall door. So, thinking nothing important was happening he turned his attention back to the blonde girl currently strangling him.

"Sasuke," came the singsong voice. He faced the girl in his arms as she snuck a kiss, much to his surrounding fan girls' jealousy.

"Stop doing that to piss people off."

"I don't do it to piss people off. I do it because I love you _and_ to piss them off." Her sly fox grin mocked all who could see it, marking her as a winner amongst them. She did love Sasuke, rubbing it in other's faces was just a bonus to dating him. A bonus she enjoyed far too much to be healthy.

**TBC…**A/N: Whoo, there. Done in time for the end of school – three days left. I'm so depressed! I don't want school to end, I'm gonna miss all my friends! WAH!! Eh, whatever… Cheer me up and review, okay? Love you guys! Lol Filler chapter.


	9. To Pick a Fight

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's charaters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. The crossdressing and plot are mine. :P**

A/N: Heh, wow, it's been awhile. Sorry about that. I though, me being out of school and all, these things would come faster. -buzzer noise- Wrong! But anyway, this chapter will really get things moving. So, without wasting anymore of your time here on to what you've all been waiting for.

**Of Crossdressers and Gangs **

He was being followed. He wasn't sure who it was following him, but somebody definitely was. They would be regretting it soon enough.

Gaara stopped moving and about faced to see his stalkers. It was those two chatty girls from a few of his classes, though they weren't in his gym class. So, they were out of place.

One had long, pink hair that made his stomach churn while the other had longer, ash-blonde hair held high in a ponytail. Noting that they'd been spotted they froze in their tracks. Their eyes were wide as Gaara's scowl encompassed the pair. They tried to slink away, but him advancing on them caused them to become ridged as stone.

"Why were you following me?" he growled, voice low and deadly.

"We're h-here to set you straight!" The girl called Haruno Sakura seemed to have more balls than her friend as she took a step forward as she spoke.

He folded his arms and tilted his head to the side, "Set me straight," he repeated mockingly. From the looks on their faces even they thought it was a joke. Unfortunately for them, he didn't feel much like joking.

He walked up to Pinky and grabbed the collar of her shirt. She and her friend let out squeals of terror, and it was music to his ears. Blondie was flat against the wall opposite the way they'd come from, how he didn't know and/or care. She'd also lost any help from her knees as she slid down to the floor. Gaara smirked. He didn't just beat the crud out of random people, they usually had to tick him off, and everyone had been rather well-behaved around Konoha. It was nice to know he'd be able to beat the crud out of someone now. He pulled his fist back, ready to deliver what was sure to be a one-hit-K.O.

"Stop it!" The meek voice lent a soft echo through the silent hallway. Though it was weak sounding on the surface Gaara could hear the courage and command and defiance that lay just below the surface.

Another girl had appeared. This one had flawless pale skin, long black-blue hair, and smooth, lavender eyes. Her feet were firmly planted showing she'd stand her ground if threatened. She wore a bulky hoodie that poorly hid a chest that could easily rival Temari's. A blue ribbon was wrapped cutely around her neck, the knot hidden behind her hair. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata if he wasn't mistaken.

"L-leave them alone," she made a face not unlike that a child would make if displease about something, nose scrunched up, pouting mouth.

He glanced at the quivering girl he had been about to clock. From what he'd gathered Uzumaki, the person he really wanted to flatten, didn't really care for her. But, Hinata, she was in the gang, she was a close friend. She'd get the blonde's blood boiling.

Uncaringly, he tossed Haruno aside. Shr tumbled to the floor and scrambled to her friend's side. He sneered at the "brave" girl, still standing with that face. "Fine, you'd be more fun anyway."

Realizing her situation she quickly changed her timid stance to an offensive/defensive one. All too eager he charged at her.

He took a swing, she ducked and spun out away from him. Gaara kicked over, but she jumped back, narrowly avoiding it. He twisted and kicked with his other leg, Hinata ducked and moved back again. This girl could dodge, but that seemed to be all she could do.

"_Never strike first."_

Of course! She wasn't going to let him land a hit if she could, but she wasn't going to hit him first.

Done feeling her technique out he ran up, spun behind her, and hit the heel of his hands on the small of her back and at the bottom of her neck as hard as he could. She fell to the floor about two feet from where she had just been standing.

"Hinata!"

Gaara peered over to the doorway she's come from to rescue the two other girls. There, a shocked and panicky expression on his face, stood Bowl-Cut.

- - -

Hinata got shakily to her feet. She back away from Gaara and Lee, knowing what was abut to start. She made it to the wall and began rubbing at the spots Gaara had struck. Lee's eyes left her and sized up his opponent.

The redhead was quick, no problem. But her moves were strange and held no pattern. She fought with an art unknown to Lee, , though it gave him a strange sense of deja vu. It was fairly direct, but sneaky in places it mattered, like it was feeling you out and learning your moves as you fought. Which probably was far from the truth. She's found Hinata's blind spot and exploited it, no trouble at all. It was possible it was luck, but much like her cousin, she didn't have many, so he doubted it.

"Striking a friend of mine is worse than striking me. Believe I won't hold back!" It was only fair to warn her. Lee could tangle with the best of them. It was a result of his training with Naruto, the gang, and even Gai-sensei.

"Wouldn't expect you to," she sneered. "But it won't do you any good."

They both assumed fighting stances as the final bell ring. When it was silenced Lee lunged forward. Gaara lept to the left of his punch and ducked his kick. She went to punch but he blocked without a second to spare. She twisted her fist out of his hand. Her lags work her behind him. He made to trip er, but she did a back flip and ran at him full speed.

Gaara kicked and he jumped back. Lee charged at her, fist ready behind his back. She blocked it when he struck. She made to kick him but was foiled when he trapped her leg with his own. Her loose jeans rode up her calf as she struggled to get free. When she did she did a back flip and resumed her battle pose.

- - -

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand as they attempted to move through the dense crowd. He noted that most of the students were going the wrong way. They were headed down a dead end hall.

"Sasuke," Naruto looked over at him. "What do you think is going on?"

He shrugged. Whatever it was it had gotten the attention of fifty-plus kids. Naruto began pulling him towards it. They tried to push through halfheartedly until they heard shouts from the front row.

"Kick her ass Lee!"

"Show that Suna bitch how we do things here in Konoha!"

"Come on! Someone land a hit!"

Naruto and Sasuke put some back into getting through the mass of bodies. It took almost tow minutes to get to the center. Immediately, Sasuke spotted Hinata, looking petrified, up against a wall. Naruto seemed to have spotted her as well and motioned for her to stay calm. Next, she took a look at the fight.

Lee and Gaara kicked and punched, dodged and blocked, over and over. Nobody was actually getting a hit in. Sasuke kept his eyes on Lee's form. He was slowly pushing and maneuvering her into position.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes snapped their full attention to Lee. "Now Fuzzy-Brow!"

Lee didn't even blink as he ducked down and kicked into the air, hitting Gaara in the chest. Her feet lifted off the ground with the force of the kick. She wound up hitting her back on the nearby wall. As she fell down to the floor cheers erupted around them.

Sasuke recognized that move. He'd tried to learn it himself once, but even he hadn't been able to accomplish it. The fact that Lee could pull off impressive moves like that was one of te reasons he respected him.

For a moment e thought he'd won, until Naruto stopped him when he made to walk towards Lee. He looked over and saw Gaara getting up. It was impossible! He'd seen Lee use his "Lotus" move twice before. The first time he'd ever used it in a fight was against Dosu, a punk wannabe gangster from Sound District. He'd been knocked out even though Lee hadn't perfected the technique. The other time was on Kimimaro, who needed to be carried off by his gang.

That redhead wasn't human!

Naruto seemed to have come to a similar conclusion as Gaara readied herself for round two.

As she stilled the air around them changed. It became dark and menacing... blood thirsty. Gaara's face also changed. Her breathing was heavy, the shocked expression from when Lee had hit her had vanished. Her eyes were now crazed and wild. The rest of her face was blank, void of emotion or expression. It was pretty creepy.

Without warning she lunged. Lee couldn't block. He was sent flying into the corner, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino scattering to avoid being caught up in the fight. Lee blocked a fair amount of punches thrown at him in a flurry, but the better half of them got through to hit him the the face and gut.

Finally, Lee pushed her back with with his leg. He went into a fury of kicks, most blocked by the redhead. She retaliated by twisting herself to be positioned at his left side. He punched, but her hand caught the fist. Lee tried to trip her, but she got his left leg in an odd strangle hod with her own. As he struggled to rip his limbs free Gaara's mouth went from a thin line to a twisted snarl.

She spun herself in a circle, bending both his limbs painfully. When he gave a shout of pain she allowed him to tumble to the ground, but not without a few well placed blows to make sure he stayed down. He still attempted to stand, but was smashed back down by Gaara's foot.

Sasuke made to go help him, but a colorful blur beat him to it.

- - -

He wasn't sure what had happened. All he remembered was Lee's pain-filled cry and the look of purely sadistic pleasure on Gaara's face. He'd somehow gotten from the sidelines to lee's defense in what felt like far too long to cover the amount of space that would only take a second to clear. As his fist connected with Gaara's jawbone Naruto snapped back to reality.

Everything rushed back in a wave of sound and color as the girl hit the floor and slid a good foot back after landing. Naruto was furious, his knuckles hurt from the force of the punch, but he didn't care. No one treated his friends like that. No one!

Gaara stood, scowling at the reddened jaw she now sported. "Stepping in, Mother Hen?"

The whole of Naruto's being wanted to pummel her into oblivion. But she couldn't hit her again unless she hit back. He could get in trouble for hitting her already, but it was for Lee so to hell with it. He shot his deadliest glare at her, "Don't you _ever DARE_ put a hand on my friends again. Next time I won't stop at slugging you in the face!" His voice shook with rage as he practically growled out the words.

From behind him he heard Neji and Hinata fussing over Lee, who continued to try and stand. Sasuke walked up to stand beside the enraged blonde.

"You're pushing your luck," he said. Naruto peered back at his boyfriend. "I can guarantee that she'll make good on her promise if you so much as look at one of us funny. She will kick your ass."

"And we won't hold her back anymore," Neji called, his voice sharp and cold as shards of ice.

Naruto turned and checked on Lee. While he was asking if anything was broken someone pushed through the quickly dissipating crowd. It was Shizune, the acting school nurse and privet student of the medical miracle worker Tsunade. One look at everything and she jumped into action.

**TBC...**

A/N: Hmm, that was shorter than I thought. But lots of action as promised. Things are really going to start heating up now. And I promise, for those of you who are waiting for the GaaLee I've been promising. Give it about five more chapters and it'll pick up. I just want to get everything squared away. Sasuke is important to the still developing plot and needs to be with Naruto... for now. Trust me things are going to get rocky from here on out. Ja ne! Don't forget to review and rate!


	10. AN: Bad News

Okay, no one freak but I'm going away for a month. -dodges random objects thrown at me- I'm sorry but I have to write a novel in one month so I'll be back in December! No, really, I have to type 50,000 words up before the 30th. No joke. So, I was planning to update stuff, and BETA (Sorry LadyDemonLyn) but I've got shit to do. I'm getting graded on this.

Good news is that I'll be posting the story as I go on FictionPress. The name is the same as this one if you'd like to look it up. Ill be called Of Life and Drugs. It's somewhat of a prequil to Of Crossdressers and Gangs. I'll have a list of who's who up in the first chapter for anyone who's curious. It's just where I got the idea from...

Again, sorry everyone. I'll be back in a month. And if anyone would like to BETA my pretty, new story e-mail me at PokeOfTheDark**AT**gmail**DOT**com. It's not a new email, just the only one I can get to at school so it's a temperary home base. I hope no one gets too mad.

See you all in a month!

- -Poke-chan 3


End file.
